Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Um relacionamento tem exigências claras, os dois envolvidos têm direitos e deveres iguais. Draco está para descobrir isso, do pior modo possível.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Beta:** Tachel Black

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Tema Musical: **A New Day Has Come - Celine Dion

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Um relacionamento tem exigências claras, os dois envolvidos têm direitos e deveres iguais. Draco está para descobrir isso, do pior modo possível.

**Gênero:** Slash - Romance entre dois homens, **se não gosta não leia.**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divertir o máximo com eles, principalmente com o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Dedicatória: **Presente para minha leitora e fã, Nanda W. Malfoy.

FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO LINDINHAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

**1ª Parte**

Há muito tempo que eles não dormiam separados. Teve que ter muita força na noite anterior, ele chegara, se trocara e saíra. Hoje era seu primeiro dia de folga depois de uma missão que durou dez dias e teve esse tempo todo para pensar. Por que da vez anterior quando ele chegou de uma missão antes do dia, esperou pelo loiro durante a noite toda, que só chegou de manhã. Discutiram por que Harry tinha perguntado onde ele tinha estado. E a resposta tinha sido surpreendente o suficiente para fazê-lo pensar que Draco merecia uma dose do seu próprio remédio. Atravessou o corredor e entrou na cozinha para fazer o café. Em seu pensamento ainda o loiro que dormia no quarto ao lado do seu e a cena que se desenrolara na noite anterior, quando chegara em casa...

_- Onde você estava? – Draco pergunta ainda no escuro, assim que ele abrira a porta, antes que ele acendesse as luzes. Reconhecendo apenas o perfume dele no ar, cítrico e envolvente._

_- Por aí... Que eu saiba, nós não temos um compromisso sério meu loiro, moramos juntos, mas ninguém é dono de ninguém, cada um é senhor da sua própria vida. Lumus! – As luzes se acenderam... Draco quase se esqueceu de respirar... Aquele era o seu namorado? Olhou-o de cima a baixo... Uma camiseta regata negra, uma camisa de seda verde escura por cima, calça justa também negra, cintos e sapatos de pelica italianos. Os cabelos desordenados artisticamente com gel... E sem os óculos._

_- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. E desde que você me pede satisfações eu também tenho o direito de... – Draco protestava automaticamente como sempre, ainda o olhando admirado._

_- Você não tem direito de me pedir satisfações. Desde aquele dia em que você colocou em discussão os termos do nosso relacionamento, eu aprendi qual é o meu lugar e qual o seu na nossa vida em comum. Sexo é ótimo, entre nós é fantástico, nós nos gostamos, mas o relacionamento é aberto e você pode ir aonde quiser e com quem quiser, tudo bem. A não ser por um detalhe. Você se esqueceu que eu, meu querido, também posso. – Sorriu maliciosamente e deixou a sala em direção ao quarto._

Sentou-se à mesa, apreciando o café preto, como ele gostava.

oOo

Draco deixou o quarto de hóspedes, verificando se sua aparência estava impecável, pois não pretendia deixar transparecer que não dormiu nada. Deitar naquela cama foi mais doloroso do que queria admitir para si mesmo. Encontrar a porta do quarto deles fechada foi um duro golpe. Apesar de tudo ainda não conseguia entender a atitude de Harry, totalmente diferente de sua natureza. Entrou na cozinha e observou o outro, sentado, saboreando uma xícara de café. O aroma o seduzia, mas jamais o tomaria depois da discussão que tiveram. E ainda mais após ter sido trancado para fora do seu próprio quarto! Circulou a mesa, andando até a geladeira e a abrindo, fingindo procurar algo, mas não desviando a atenção de Harry ainda bebericando o líquido quente. Segurou-se para não agarrá-lo pelo colarinho e fechou a geladeira sem nada pegar. Ficou de frente para o moreno, com ar de quem não estava se importando, mas com fogo o corroendo por dentro.

Harry notou quando ele entrou na cozinha, continuou tomando seu café calmamente, mesmo que quisesse não ia desistir do que decidiu durante os dias em que ficou fora. Ouviu-o abrir a geladeira, fechar, rodear e por fim parar em sua frente, sem dizer uma palavra. Pousou a xícara na mesa e calmamente levantou os olhos até ele, notando-o lindo e impecável como sempre.

- Algum problema? Quer alguma coisa? Ainda tem café na cafeteira...

- Não, obrigado. – Sua expressão assumiu um ar de desprezo. – Não preciso de esmolas...

- Bem, você é quem sabe. Não é esmola nenhuma. Eu fiz café para nós dois, como sempre, mas se você não quer, tudo bem. – Harry sabia muito bem que o fato de ter trancado a porta do quarto devia ter sido um choque. Resolveu facilitar para o loiro. Infelizmente amava aquele cabeça-dura. – Desculpe por ontem, eu estava muito cansado e fui meio ríspido com você. Cheguei da rua logo depois da missão e só tive tempo de tomar um banho e me trocar antes de sair, não pude esperar por você. Quando cheguei eu queria dormir, e não deu para conversarmos... Mas agora dá. Você quer ficar com o nosso quarto? Se quiser eu tiro minhas coisas de lá e fico com o de hóspedes. Afinal, quando estivermos a fim, podemos transar na minha ou na sua cama, dá mais liberdade pra mim e pra você também. Assim, se eu chegar tarde às vezes não atrapalho seu sono. – Sorriu alegre a ele, percebendo a cara de poucos amigos. – Enquanto você resolve, eu vou fazer uma caminhada. Na volta trago algo pra gente comer. – Levantou-se e foi saindo pela porta da sala, fechando-a atrás de si.

Uma raiva quase insana tomou conta de Draco, ainda incrédulo de tudo que ouviu. Se Harry queria puni-lo... Estava conseguindo apenas tirá-lo do sério. – _Como ele se atreveu a me tratar assim? _– Pensou ainda tremendo. Pegou a jarra da cafeteira e a jogou no chão, o vidro e o líquido escuro e quente se espalhando pelo piso da cozinha. Saiu na direção do quarto decidido a fazer as malas e partir. Nem sabia dizer quanto tempo permaneceu ali, sentado na sala, cercado pelas quatro malas que continham todas as suas coisas. Não acreditava que ainda estava ali, esperando alguém que o fizera se sentir tão barato. E tudo porque não quisera lhe dar satisfação de sua ausência naquele dia... E estivera aquele tempo todo na casa de sua mãe.

oOo

Depois da caminhada no parque, Harry passou no supermercado para pegar uma torta de cereja para Draco, a preferida dele, e voltou para o apartamento ainda pensando se não tinha exagerado. Abriu a porta e se deparou com o loiro sentado no sofá cercado pelas malas. Pela quantidade de malas ele devia estar saindo definitivamente. – _Ainda não acredito que ele pode ser tão imaturo... Ele não percebeu que essa situação é a mesma anterior? A mãe dele sempre teve razão afinal... Será que ele não vai ter brio de me provar que pode ser diferente? – _Colocou a torta na mesinha da sala, chegando mais perto das malas.

- Uéé... Vai sair assim tão rápido? – Sorriu cinicamente ao loiro. – Não pensei que, além de frio e insensível ainda por cima fosse covarde... – O que foi, 'seus próprios termos' da nossa vida em comum foram ofensivos para você?! Em nossa discussão anterior você deixou claro que transar comigo era muito bom, morar junto era cômodo, mas dividir uma vida em comum, com direitos, obrigações e responsabilidades, não... – Levantou as sobrancelhas numa expressão atrevida.

- Quem você pensa que é para me acusar assim? – Não conseguia controlar o tom elevado de sua voz. – Eu disse o que disse... E aí? Agora você deu pra levar tudo que digo tão a sério? – Draco não se conteve.

- Mudou de idéia? Tudo bem, mas tenha em mente que eu não sou palhaço de ninguém. Sou a outra parte interessada dessa relação e cansei de tentar fazer o relacionamento dar certo sozinho. – Harry sentia-se muito aborrecido, já havia cansado desse jogo.

Tudo aquilo deixava Draco fora de si, decidido a não deixar que Harry falasse dessa forma com ele ou que o chamasse de covarde impunemente. Avançou contra ele, prendendo-o contra a parede, o peso de seu corpo o imobilizando.

- Se você realmente quer que nosso relacionamento fique nesses termos... Então vou entrar nesse jogo também. – Suas mãos passearam atrevidas pelo corpo do outro, invasivas, decidido a ter aquilo que queria e fazendo Harry se sentir tão indignado quanto ele estava.

– Relacionamento...? – Perguntou amargo. – Que Relacionamento? **Eu** quero um namoro sério, **você** quer um amante casual! – Empurrou o loiro com determinação. – Resolvi fazer a sua vontade, gosto de você, mas se você quer sexo casual eu vou dar o que você quer... – Desencostou da parede e se afastou. – E parece que nem isso você quer mais, já que está abandonando nosso apartamento definitivamente, a contar pela sua bagagem. – Encaminhou-se para o quarto, chateado e cansado da discussão. Antes de sair da sala voltou-se para ele. – Não sou um joguete em suas mãos, nem pretendo passar a ser.

Aquelas palavras e a atitude de quem pouco se importava se Draco ia embora ou não, o surpreendeu. Acreditava que a visão das malas faria Harry pensar bem no que estava se arriscando a perder, mas... Apenas o fez ficar mais frio ainda. Tropeçou nas malas e quase caiu, chutando-as com raiva. Não queria e nunca quis deixar o moreno, tendo enfrentado toda a resistência de sua mãe com relação a ele. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que sentia, mas a atitude de pouco caso do outro o incomodava. Talvez ele tenha se arrependido de viver com um antigo inimigo... Mas ele disse que queria ser seu namorado... Será que não estaria apenas buscando uma desculpa para livrar-se do incômodo?

- Droga! - Disse alto, não se preocupando se era ouvido. – Não vou embora do meu apartamento! – Sentou diante da janela, observando a chuva escorrer pelo vidro, pensando em como doía... E tudo porque Harry desconfiou dele...

oOo

Harry atravessou o corredor e entrou no quarto deles, fechando a porta atrás de si, encostando-se nela. A angústia dentro do peito se tornando grande demais para suportar, ouvindo perfeitamente o berro dele na sala, encolhendo-se contra a porta. Seu corpo escorregou até o chão, a garganta doendo e os olhos ardendo pelo choro contido. Já não sabia mais o que fazer, tentou de tudo, ignorou, esbravejou, tentou o diálogo, nada deu certo... Algumas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos sem que ele conseguisse evitar, essa era sua última tentativa, se não desse certo ele ia ter que desistir do loiro, era caso decidido e ele não ia voltar atrás.

Não podia reclamar, Hermione o avisou logo no começo. Disse que Draco era inseguro e mimado e egocêntrico, que ele não estava preparado para qualquer tipo de relacionamento, quanto mais um estável. Mas ele acreditava, na época, que seu amor e paciência conseguiriam mudar o loiro, mas se enganara redondamente. Agora depois de todo aquele tempo ele olhava para trás e via que nas lembranças havia mais cacos colados que momentos felizes... Levantou-se lentamente. Ele gritara que não ia sair do apartamento... Se o conhecia bem, era claro que iria preferir o quarto deles. Ele não se importava na verdade com isso, aquele quarto ou o de hóspedes, tanto fazia...

- Accio roupas e objetos pessoais. – Fez o movimento com a varinha, reunindo tudo que era seu sobre a cama, conferindo tudo que estava sobre ela, olhando na gaveta do criado mudo e nas prateleiras da estante, encontrando ali um porta-retratos antigo virado para baixo.

Tomou-o nas mãos, olhando para a foto deles que se mexia na moldura, do dia da mudança para aquele apartamento. Seu estado de espírito não conseguiu agüentar os rostos felizes que o encaravam. Uma revolta insana o acometeu. Sua voz abandonou a garganta num sussurro, e foi aumentando gradativamente de tom até explodir.

- Era mentira... Tudo mentira... Mentira, MENTIRA! – O grito se juntou ao ato de atirar o porta-retratos contra a parede, sem pensar que poderia ser ouvido. Ao ver o que fizera, o adorno delicado no chão, despedaçado em centenas de caquinhos, se arrependeu. Ajoelhou-se e deixou que os soluços altos escapassem, lavando a alma, até que não restasse mais nenhuma emoção dentro de si. Tomou a varinha, recuperando o objeto. – Reparo! – Colocou-o no meio de suas coisas e abrindo a porta fez com que elas levitassem até o quarto ao lado, fechando a porta e não saindo de lá o resto do dia, nem se lembrando da torta de cereja que ficara na mesinha da sala.

oOo

Draco, perdido em seus pensamentos, ouviu claramente toda a revolta de Harry no quarto, falando algo sobre mentira e um ruído alto de algo se quebrando. Odiava saber que era a razão disso tudo, mas... Não conseguia entender o que o outro esperava dele, como Harry desejava que ele agisse. O loiro pensou em como era e sempre foi, na dificuldade que sempre teve em confiar em alguém e como abominava quando não confiavam nele, em como em toda a sua vida jamais sentiu nada como o que tinha com o antigo inimigo.

Lembrava-se claramente do dia em que se mudaram para esse apartamento, da primeira noite deles e de como adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Tudo isso era novo para ele, mas sentiu-se protegido... Feliz como nunca antes. E agora Harry queria algo, desejava mais dele, mas não conseguia compreender como agir, como pensar, apenas se deixava levar pelo seu jeito de sempre, quase por instinto... Um instinto que o manteve vivo. Observou Harry passar com suas coisas para o quarto de hóspedes e desejou dizer algo... Mas o que?

Sabia que ia acabar dizendo a coisa errada e pioraria a situação. Deixou-se ficar ali olhando para a mudança que não queria; seus olhos tristes sobre a expressão destruída dele. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não conseguia. Foi ensinado que isso era para os fracos, mas... Voltou-se para a janela novamente quando a porta do quarto se fechou.

oOo

Harry trancou a porta do quarto de hóspedes. Não, do 'seu' quarto. Era o seu quarto agora e por um tempo indeterminado. Colocou tudo que era seu na cama e começou a arrumar, pendurou algumas roupas no armário e guardou outras nas gavetas, o retrato foi para o lugar dele, na mesinha ao lado da cabeceira da cama. Levou boa parte do dia nessa tarefa, tentando não pensar na confusão que estava sua vida. Deitou-se com os olhos fechados, tentando relaxar.

Seus colegas do esquadrão o convidaram para sair. Não estava muito no clima, mas talvez fosse essa a solução para seu estado de espírito. Levantou-se e escolheu a roupa, camisa vermelha, pulôver bege, calça e jaqueta marrons, os sapatos de cromo alemão. Saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro, sem olhar para os lados, tomando um banho demorado. Vestiu-se e se perfumou, dando o toque final nos cabelos com gel e as lentes de contato. Chegou à sala e notou o loiro sentado no mesmo lugar. Abriu a boca para dizer que chegaria tarde e que não o esperasse, mas lembrou-se que não podia, não devia fazer isso. Saiu sem nenhuma palavra para o loiro, o coração apertado no peito.

Draco percebeu a hora em que Harry saiu, olhando de soslaio para ele, notando como estava bonito e sexy. Pelo jeito estava decidido a esquecê-lo, desistindo de tudo e passando para outra...

- _E se houvesse alguém mais? Isso... Será que ele tinha desistido de si e encontrado alguém que não fosse um fracasso total em matéria de sentimentos? _

Deveria levantar-se e comer algo, estava sem comer há horas, e sair também, demonstrando que Harry não era tão importante quanto pensava.

- MAS ELE É! – Uma voz grita em sua cabeça.

E assim desistiu de comer, por absoluta falta de vontade de deixar esse lugar, diante da janela, onde a chuva fina combinava com seu estado de espírito.

Já fazia algum tempo que Harry tinha saído, mais de hora, e Draco estava no mesmo lugar. De repente as chamas da lareira ficaram verdes, e a voz de Narcisa ecoou pelo apartamento:

- Draco? Você está aí? – A mulher passou os olhos pelo aposento, achando o filho diante da janela. – Você ficou de me avisar se viria jantar ou não... Já passou uma hora do horário do jantar ser servido e você me deixou esperando... Isso não se faz meu filho... – Silêncio absoluto. – Você não vai dizer nada?

- Eu não quero falar com a senhora... - Draco disse friamente, sem se voltar. – Por sua causa... Eu estou perdendo a melhor coisa da minha vida.

- Isso são modos Draco? – Narcissa saiu da lareira, chegando até a janela. – Você já é homem feito, mas ainda sou sua mãe! Que modo grosseiro é esse de falar comigo? – Ela ficava cada vez mais irada por estar sendo ignorada. – Deve ser a convivência com aquele griffyndor... Sabia que isso não daria certo e... – Parou subitamente, se dando conta do detalhe, percebendo a postura do filho, sozinho ali, e ele dissera que estava perdendo a melhor coisa da vida dele. – Vocês brigaram! É isso não é? Pode me explicar o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Você sempre desejou isso! – Continuou sem olhar para ela. – E naquele dia em que você insistiu que ficasse na sua casa...

Respirou com dificuldade, mas... Como poderia acusar a mãe se foi ele mesmo que disse todas aquelas mentiras para o Harry, apenas por sentir que ele desconfiava de si? Levou a mão ao rosto já sem saber o que dizer ou pensar.

- Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas Draco... Eu nunca desejaria algo que fosse fazer você infeliz meu filho. Mas você não pode dizer que eu não avisei. – Ela se entristeceu por saber que o filho sofria. – Avisei a você e ao Potter. Eu disse a ele, que você não estava pronto para um relacionamento sério, estável...

- Ah, esquece! – Desejou que ela saísse e o deixasse.

- Como 'esquece'. Você me acusou! – O jeito displicente dele a irritou.

- Tudo bem... Eu sou incapaz mesmo! – Não desejava esticar o assunto, mas nunca essas palavras de sua mãe o fizeram se sentir tão mal consigo mesmo. – Agora pode ficar feliz... Estava certa. Eu destruo tudo que toco.

- Não é isso... Você é muito mimado Draco, sempre achou que as coisas giravam em torno de você... Isso talvez tenha uma parcela de culpa minha e do seu pai, afinal você é filho único. Não pude ter mais filhos... – Tocou no ombro dele. – Você tem certeza que ele é mesmo a melhor coisa da sua vida? Você realmente quer ficar com ele, de verdade?

- Hoje descobri que sem ele... – Voltou-se para a mãe, tão desprotegido como quando era uma criança. – ...Nada vale a pena.

- Então venha sentar-se aqui comigo. – Puxou-o pela mão até o sofá. – Me conte tudo, desde o dia que você passou a noite lá em casa. – Segurou as mãos dele nas suas. – Vou tentar ajudar você. Eu só quero que você seja feliz meu filho.

- Ele quis saber onde estive e... Senti que ele desconfiava de mim. – Segurou na mão fina que tentava lhe passar segurança. – Foi então que menti, dizendo que saí e que não tínhamos nada sério pra ter que lhe dar satisfação. Não sei por que fiz isso... Agora ele incorporou o que eu disse e está me dando o troco.

- Algo me diz que não foi só isso, não foi uma briguinha à toa assim. Senão você não estaria arrasado desse jeito, dizendo que estava perdendo 'a melhor coisa da sua vida'. Isso que você está me contando aconteceu há duas semanas... Vocês brigaram de novo, o que houve?

- Ele se mudou para o quarto de hóspedes e saiu. – Olhou para as malas ainda no meio da sala. – Eu ameacei ir embora... Achei que ele cederia... Mas piorei tudo, agi como um trasgo e ainda o ofendi.

- Imagino as coisas horríveis que você deve ter dito e feito a ele para magoá-lo a ponto de ele tomar essa atitude. Ele foi tolerante demais Draco, muito mais do que eu esperava, apesar de toda sua infantilidade e egoísmo, me provando que o amava de verdade. – Percebeu no rosto do filho a intenção de protestar, mas não deixou, continuando a falar. – Você não estava e ainda não está preparado para manter um casamento... Por que esse relacionamento que vocês têm, ou pelo menos o que Potter vem tentando ter com você, é o mesmo que um casamento, e exige uma série de direitos e obrigações, é necessária muita tolerância, confiança e respeito... De ambos os cônjuges.

- E eu sou incapaz disso, não é? – O desânimo se apossou dele. – Jamais... E assim eu vou perdê-lo... Para sempre.

- Você não é incapaz. Ele acredita em vocês dois, senão ele teria ido embora e não mudado de quarto, ele está cansado de sustentar essa relação sozinho. – Narcisa olhou firmemente para o filho. – Você o ama? Me dê uma resposta direta e clara, AMA?

- Se amar é saber que não pode imaginar-se longe dele... – Talvez não seja a resposta que ela espera, mas não sabe dizer o que é amar.

- Então mude meu filho. Abandone o seu orgulho infantil e retribua o que ele sempre fez a você. Os cuidados, o carinho, a segurança, o apoio... Lembre-se que você tem o 'direito' de sair, de ir onde quiser, mas tem 'obrigação' de deixar um bilhetinho de satisfação, não por ele não confiar em você, mas para evitar preocupações ou mal entendidos. Você não é sozinho, vocês formam um casal...

Mesmo depois que sua mãe partiu, Draco ficou por algum tempo pensando em tudo que ouviu e no que sentia. Sabia claramente que perder Harry não era uma opção, mas ele provavelmente já tinha encontrado outra pessoa e essas suas saídas revelavam isso claramente. Então o primeiro passo era descobrir quem era esta pessoa e dar um jeito de Harry se desinteressar dele. Depois poderia fazer tudo àquilo que sua mãe recomendou. Isso se realmente fosse capaz de fazer alguém feliz.

Tomou de uma pequena caixa, de onde retirou uma poção que guardara para casos de emergência. Foi até o quarto de hospedes em busca de um fio de cabelo, parando um instante diante da foto dos dois que ele conservava na cabeceira. Mas não podia ficar esperançoso por uma foto, precisava agir. Misturou o fio à poção e preparou-se para bebê-la, hesitando por um instante. Respirou fundo e a bebeu. Logo entrou em um transe, vendo o local onde Harry estava como se estivesse presente... Mas essa ligação é sempre momentânea e rapidamente se desfez.

- Ah... Então você e seus amigos estão aí, não é!? – Murmurou satisfeito. Então ele se vestiu e saiu.

oOo

Draco chegou ao bar, discretamente vestido, observando o local onde o moreno está e sentando-se estrategicamente para não ser visto, mas poder olhar tudo.

Harry mantinha o sorriso cordial nos lábios, acompanhando a conversa dos amigos, falando, rindo, mas não estava se divertindo... Sua bebida estava intocada diante de si e já estaria sem gelo se não fosse enfeitiçada para permanecer gelada. Não conseguia deixar de se preocupar com o loiro que deixou em casa, diante da janela, com uma expressão desolada na face, mesmo se sentindo magoado com ele.

- Hei, Harry – O colega o cutucou discretamente. – Aquele ruivo está flertando com você... Não tira os olhos daqui.

O loiro sentiu um nó no estômago quando percebeu que ele estava lá, sentado com seus amigos, lançando um longo olhar sobre um miserável ruivo que o paquerava e depois rindo junto com os demais.

- Onde...? – Harry olhou disfarçadamente pra onde o colega apontava, analisando criticamente o rapaz como costumava fazer. – Ora Andrew, você sabe que não é o meu tipo... Musculoso demais! Deve ser daqueles que passa o dia todo na academia.

- Sei, sei... Você sempre acha defeitos em todos. – O moreno reclamou. – Seu tipo é aquele que nós conhecemos bem. Loiro, alto, delgado, olhos prateados e metido a besta.

Harry caiu na risada, vendo que todos os outros concordavam com Andrew, ele mesmo concordava, mas os amigos não precisavam saber disso.

E Draco conseguiu ouvir a palavra loiro ser pronunciada algumas vezes... Mas estava muito longe para seguir a conversa... Então estavam rindo dele? Tinha que conter toda a sua raiva.

- São vocês que estão falando, eu não disse nada, nem vou dizer... O assunto Draco não está em pauta.

- Por falar nele, por que ele não veio com você? Faz um tempo que você não o traz...

- Ele não estava em casa hoje... – Respondeu, o olhar distante. – Deixou um bilhete dizendo que ia jantar com a mãe.

O loiro esticou o pescoço para vê-los melhor, então teve a impressão de ter sido visto e se retraiu na cadeira, com a respiração descompassada. Viu como um dos amigos se aproximou e tocou Harry, parecendo inocente, mas não confiava nestas coisas. Sempre havia algum interesse por trás.

John estava realmente debruçado no espaldar do sofá em forma de 'U' que circulava a mesa dos colegas. Tinha acabado de chegar ao pub e notou algo surpreendente quando entrou. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa se interou da conversa dos amigos, e ouvindo a resposta de Harry chegou por trás do moreno, tocando-o no ombro e apoiando o outro cotovelo no encosto logo atrás dele. Fez um sinal para que os demais prestassem atenção e se aproximassem para ouvir.

- Tem certeza que ele foi jantar... Com a mãe? Será que ele não foi a... Outro lugar? Talvez... Ele tivesse um encontro?

Um 'ohhh' de pura caçoada se ouviu no meio dos rapazes, logo acompanhado de risadas... Que não acreditavam realmente naquela hipótese. Mesmo Harry riu, por que também não acreditava nisso.

- E de onde você tirou essa idéia maluca? – Ele perguntou descrente, por que conhecia muito bem o loiro com quem vivia.

- Bem, por que o vi... Aqui mesmo nesse pub, assim que entrei, observando o mais discretamente possível a nossa mesa.

Harry arregalou os olhos, muito surpreso com a revelação. Mas pensou que talvez isso viesse a calhar com o que se propusera a fazer. Nota que os rapazes fizeram menção de procurar o loiro pelo ambiente.

- Não olhem! – Falou mais baixo para que só os amigos escutassem. – Quero saber o que ele veio fazer aqui, e se ele perceber que já notamos a sua presença não vai dar certo. Vamos continuar numa boa. – Seus lábios se abriram num largo sorriso e o moreno então flertou abertamente com o rapaz que o secava do outro lado da pista de dança, para total espanto dos colegas. – Sabe que você tem razão Andrew? O ruivo não é de se jogar fora... – Ao ver-se correspondido o ruivo não se demorou em levantar e vir abordá-lo.

- Boa noite... – O forte sotaque alemão deu um charme extra à voz suave e rouca. – Meu nome é Rudolf. Você não quer dançar...?

O queixo de todos caiu ao ver o moreno se levantar e acompanhar o rapaz... Sorrindo e piscando marotamente aos companheiros embasbacados, dançando com desenvoltura a música agitada que tomava conta do recinto.

A Expressão de Draco se fechou completamente quando viu o ruivo se aproximando de Harry e depois seguindo com ele até a pista de dança. Sua vontade era destroçar o ruivo e arrancar cada uma das unhas de Harry, mas não queria dar esse gostinho ao moreno traidor. Olhou em torno, em busca de alguém desacompanhado e... Viu apenas um homem barbudo, estilo caminhoneiro (coisa que Harry diria) e decidiu que o peludo servia muito bem para o que pretendia. Não fazia o seu estilo, mas... Dava pro gasto.

oOo

_Continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Co-autora: **Lady Anúbis

**Beta: **Tachel Black

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Tema musical:** A new day has come – Celine Dion

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Um relacionamento tem exigências claras, os dois envolvidos têm direitos e deveres iguais. Draco está para descobrir isso, do pior modo possível.

**Gênero:** Slash - Romance entre dois homens, **se não gosta não leia.**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divertir o máximo com eles, principalmente com o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Dedicatória: **Presente para minha leitora e fã, Nanda W. Malfoy.

Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

_A Expressão de Draco se fechou completamente quando viu o ruivo se aproximando de Harry e depois seguindo com ele até a pista de dança. Sua vontade era destroçar o ruivo e arrancar cada uma das unhas de Harry, mas não queria dar esse gostinho ao moreno traidor. Olhou em torno, em busca de alguém desacompanhado e... Viu apenas um homem barbudo, estilo caminhoneiro (coisa que Harry diria) e decidiu que o peludo servia muito bem para o que pretendia. Não fazia o seu estilo, mas... Dava pro gasto._

oOo

**2ª Parte**

Draco se levantou e puxou o homem também para a pista de dança, fingindo não ter visto o casal que dançava na outra extremidade. Ele então se aproximou de seu par, que ainda estava sem saber muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu te pago pra fingir que temos um caso. – Draco sussurrou no ouvido do homem.

- O que?! – Havia surpresa no rosto macilento. – Por dinheiro te levo até pra cama... O que não seria uma má idéia!

- Não tenha idéias! – Draco agarrou o homem, que o enlaçou pela cintura. – Se tentar alguma coisa, transformo você em um eunuco!

Os dois circularam pela pista, bem coladinhos, mesmo diante da música agitada que rolava.

Harry dançava animado... Sim, animado, muito mais animado ainda ao olhar disfarçadamente e ver o loiro entrar na pista de dança com um homem, que 'nunca' ele escolheria como par... – _Tá mais que na cara que ele pegou qualquer um assim que me viu flertando e dançando com esse rapaz..._

- Hum... Rudolf, certo? – Chegou perto do ruivo, sussurrando em seu ouvido. Você não quer ir até o DJ e pedir para tocarem essa música assim que acabar essa seleção? Queria dançar uma mais lenta...

Escreveu rapidamente um nome num papelzinho, bem discretamente para que Draco não percebesse, o entregando ao ruivo... Continuou dançando enquanto o rapaz passava pelo meio das pessoas até chegar ao DJ e voltasse rapidamente. Tocaram mais duas músicas e então começou uma seleção de lentas... Fazendo os pares se juntarem. O alemão o enlaçou firmemente, mas Harry só conseguia reparar na fisionomia do loiro quando ouviu os primeiros acordes da música deles começando a tocar...

**A new day has come  
**Um dia novo chegou  
**A new day has... come  
**Um dia novo ..chegou  
**  
I was waiting for so long  
**Eu estava esperando a tanto tempo  
**For a miracle to come  
**Por um milagre acontecer  
**Everyone told me to be strong  
**Todo mundo dizia pra eu ser forte  
**Hold on and don't shed a tear  
**agüente e não chore  
**  
Through the darkness and good times  
**através da escuridão e dias claros  
**I knew I'd make it through  
**Eu soube que eu faria isto  
**And the world thought I had it all  
**E todos pensavam que eu tinha tudo  
**But I was waiting for you**

Mas eu estava esperando por você

**Hush, now  
**Silêncio, agora  
**I see a light in the sky  
**Eu vejo uma luz no céu  
**Oh, it's almost blinding me  
**Oh, está quase me cegando  
**I can't believe  
**Eu não posso acreditar  
**I've been touched by an angel with love  
**Eu fui tocado com carinho por um anjo

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
**Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas  
**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
**Deixe encher minha alma apagar meus medos  
**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**

Deixe demolir as barreiras para um novo, novo dia

**A new day has... come  
**Um novo dia ... chegou  
**  
Where it was dark now there's light  
**Onde era escuro agora está iluminado  
**Where there was pain now there's joy  
**Onde havia dor agora há alegria  
**Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
**Onde havia fraqueza, eu achei minha força  
**All in the eyes of a boy  
**Tudo nos olhos de um menino  
**  
Hush, now  
**Silêncio agora  
**I see a light in the sky  
**Eu vejo uma luz no céu  
**Oh, it's almost blinding me  
**Oh, está quase me cegando  
**I can't believe  
**Eu não posso acreditar  
**I've been touched by an angel with love**

Eu fui tocado com carinho por um anjo

**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
**Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas  
**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
**Deixe encher minha alma apagar meus medos  
**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
**Deixe demolir as barreiras para um novo, novo dia  
**  
A new day has...  
**Um dia novo... chegou  
**  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
**Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas  
**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
**Deixe encher minha alma e apagar meus medos  
**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
**Deixe demolir as barreiras para um novo, novo dia  
**  
A new day has ...  
**Um dia novo ... chegou  
**  
Ohhh  
**Ohhh, uma luz... OOh**  
**

**Hush, now  
**Silêncio agora  
**I see a light in your eyes  
**Eu vejo uma luz no céu  
**All in the eyes of a boy  
**Tudo nos olhos de um menino  
**I can't believe  
**Eu não posso acreditar  
**I've been touched by an angel... with love  
**Eu fui tocado por um anjo... com amor  
**I can't believe  
**Eu não posso acreditar  
**I've been touched by an angel with love  
**Eu fui tocado por um anjo... com amor

**Hush, now ... Aah**

Silêncio agora

**A new day has ... ****Aah**

Um dia novo chegou

**  
Hush, now ... ****Aah**

Silêncio agora

**A new day has ... ****Aah**

Um dia novo chegou

Percebeu quando o loiro olhou para ele, vendo-o nos braços de outro. Encostou o rosto na face de seu par, pensando se estava agindo certo ao provocar tanto o ciúme de Draco... Afinal, essa foi a música que tocou a primeira vez que ficaram juntos, a música que disse como ele se sentia para o loiro...

Draco encostou a cabeça no ombro do homem que o tinha nos braços, nem se importando com o seu cheiro estranho. A música foi o golpe de misericórdia no seu coração. Suas lágrimas corriam sem cessar, sentindo-se absolutamente perdido, percebendo que este era o sinal de Harry de que ele nada mais significava em sua vida.

O homem sentiu o corpo delicioso entregar-se em seus braços, tão frágil. Estreitou-o ainda mais, mergulhando seu rosto barbado pescoço dele, aspirando seu perfume. O rapaz não parecia reagir, apenas chorando baixinho, dando-lhe o ensejo de ir além. Logo eles estavam tão próximos que podia sentir o ritmo descompassado de sua respiração.

- Eu o perdi... Pra sempre... Eu sei... – Draco nem parecia perceber mais a presença do homem, que agora o agarrava descaradamente, esfregando-se nele.

Os acordes da música estavam terminando, Harry olhou discretamente para o loiro e o que viu o desconcertou... O loiro com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, de olhos fechados, encostado no ombro do homem que agora o agarrava, colando-se a ele. Porem, Draco não esboçava nenhuma reação.

- _Acho que exagerei..._ – Harry pensou receoso. Mas então o homem começou a tocá-lo descaradamente, esfregando-se nele, provocando a faísca de ciúme no moreno.

- Perdão... – Harry se soltou dos braços do alemão com tato. – Mas vou ter que ir, tenho que resolver um problema urgente.

O moreno voltou então à mesa, o rosto sério, calando a pergunta dos amigos na garganta. Colocou a capa negra com o emblema de auror e se dirigiu ao par que ainda estava na pista de dança. Eles nem dançavam mais. O homem estava agarrando-o devassamente, claramente molestando o loiro que estava inerte em seus braços. Pegou a varinha e pediu que Andrew o acompanhasse, chegando perto do estranho par.

- Com licença... – Disse tocando no ombro do homem, que estancou os movimentos libidinosos o olhando raivoso, mas se controlando ao ver o emblema do esquadrão do ministério que lhe prendia a capa. – Queira me perdoar. Estou em missão oficial, vou ter que levar seu acompanhante... – Não olhou em nenhum momento para o colega, que entreabriu os lábios em espanto, quase imperceptivelmente, mas não foi notado pelo homem que tinha os olhos arregalados presos no moreno. – O senhor o conhece?

Os olhos cinza se levantaram ao ouvir a voz enérgica de Harry, esboçando um sorriso feliz ao perceber que estava ali por ele, para tirá-lo de...

- _O que esse sujeito pensa que está fazendo?_ - Pensou, finalmente percebendo em que situação estava.

E quando os braços fortes o puxaram para si, como se o estivesse prendendo, aproximou-se, aconchegando-se a seu corpo. Não conseguia se controlar, as lágrimas rolavam por seu rosto sem que conseguisse contê-las, sentindo finalmente que apenas alguém que o amasse muito, viria assim em seu socorro.

- No que isso te interessa? – Indagou o homem, desafiador, mesmo vendo o emblema do esquadrão. O bruxo não o atacaria ali, no meio de todos, certo?

- Claro que interessa. – Mantinha-se sério, a postura oficial. – _Será que ele foi drogado?_ – Pensou, preocupado com a reação estranha de Draco. – Ele é procurado e está visivelmente drogado, já que não está esboçando nenhuma reação à prisão. – Seus lábios ostentavam um sorriso maldoso, o olhar demoníaco o encarando, mais que isso, o desafiando a reagir... Escutando o movimento dos colegas se levantando, sabendo que eles lhe dariam apoio. – Talvez você esteja envolvido e eu deva levá-lo também para interrogatório no ministério...

- Talvez eu deva afastar as pessoas ou evacuar o local... – Andrew se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Acha que vamos precisar de reforço, Potter? – Perguntou o chamando pelo sobrenome, sabendo que seria reconhecido.

- Potter...? Harry Potter? – O homem engoliu em seco. – Eu nem sei quem ele é... Foi patético! Ele me pagou pra dançar com ele!

Harrry se espantou levemente ao ouvir a informação de que o loiro pagou pela dança, achando muito estranho, pois esse era um comportamento típico de alguns anos atrás. Apesar de sentir o ímpeto de defender-se, Draco não conseguiu, estava apático demais naquele momento. Abraçou o moreno, desejava ser protegido, isso foi algo o que sempre o atraiu em Harry, que o envolveu com a capa, automaticamente, sem notar que o fazia. Mas logo em seguida percebeu que o ruivo se aproximava curioso por saber o que estava acontecendo. O sangue ferveu em suas veias e num impulso, se soltou dos braços fortes pulando sobre ele. Os dois caíram no chão, com Draco por cima do corpo maior.

- Da próxima vez... Quebro o seu pescoço! – Disse aos berros enquanto socava-lhe o rosto.

O moreno reagiu quase que imediatamente, segurando Draco pelos braços, travando seus movimentos, puxando-o para trás com dificuldade. Pedindo ajuda aos colegas ao ver o alemão levantar-se de um salto indo na direção do loiro.

- Segurem... O... Outro...! – Disse ofegante pelo esforço, arrastando Draco consigo, percebendo ao mesmo tempo que ao ver a confusão formada, o homem se afastou e sumiu em meio a multidão que se aglomerava em volta deles, saindo para a rua.

Andrew e John se apressaram em segurar o alemão, que estava furioso, limpando no dorso da mão um corte que sangrava no canto dos lábios. Chegou mais perto ao ouvir o nome Potter e foi pego de surpresa por aquele louco. Fez menção de avançar sobre eles, mas hesitou lembrando-se de quem era aquele moreno de olhos verdes. Então sentiu os aurores o segurando pelos braços, mas não fez esforço nenhum para escapar.

- Podem me soltar. – O tom de voz ainda demonstrava raiva, mas ele estava bem lúcido. – Já vi que o rapaz loiro é perturbado mental e está sendo preso pelo auror. Não quero confusão. – Virou as costas e se afastou.

Harry arrastou Draco até uma sala no fundo do estabelecimento onde ficavam duas lareiras para que pudesse levar o loiro para casa. Ainda o segurando com força pelo braço, pegou o pó de flu e entrou na lareira com ele, saindo na sala de seu apartamento. Assim que se viu em segurança, em casa, soltou o braço de Draco. Sentou-se no sofá, deixando o corpo relaxar, os olhos semicerrados, esperando que o loiro dissesse alguma coisa.

- Eu... – Draco não sabia muito bem o que dizer. Continuava em pé diante de Harry, ainda sentado no sofá. – Tive medo...

Harry, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, passou as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos, recostando-se no sofá. Olhou para o loiro à sua frente, sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Afastou-se para o lado, sentando mais na ponta do sofá indicando o espaço ao seu lado para que ele se sentasse.

- Draco eu... Não quero brigar. – Olhou para as próprias mãos e suspirou, cansado de tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia. – Mas dessa vez vai ter que me dar uma explicação. Pelo menos me dizer o que fazia lá... – Olhou o loiro diante de si, sem ironia, sem agressividade, sem raiva, só cansaço. – Eu saí com meus amigos para relaxar, e de repente, quando olho para o lado, vejo você numa situação daquelas... Nós ainda moramos juntos, sei que você quer apenas um relacionamento casual, mas não sei mais o que fazer. Pensei que, se você não me amasse, pelo menos ainda me tivesse respeito... Será que nem isso eu mereço...?

- Eu tive medo de perder você, seu idiota! – Draco sentiu-se ofendido por ver o conceito que Harry fazia dele. – Será que quer me ver de joelhos diante de você pedindo perdão? É isso? – Com agilidade ele se ajoelhou a sua frente, pegando suas mãos a força e prendendo-as entre as suas. – Naquele dia eu te falei tudo àquilo apenas por que... – Pensou em como apenas a sinceridade podia impedi-lo de perdê-lo. – ...Me senti mal por você desconfiar de mim. Entendeu?

O coração de Harry se acelerou ao ouvir aquela declaração, nem se importava com o tom áspero que Draco estava usando, sabia o quanto era difícil para o loiro dizer o que sentia. Não conseguiu imaginar o que aconteceu para que ele agisse assim tão de repente, impressionado e comovido ao vê-lo se ajoelhando diante de si, tomando suas mãos nas dele, os olhos prateados perturbados, tentando se explicar, sendo sincero pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Draco, eu te amo... Nunca fiz segredo disso, sempre disse pra você. Não quero ver você humilhado, nem aos meus pés, nem infeliz, nunca quis isso... E eu não desconfio de você, nem desconfiei naquele dia. – Apertou as mãos dele entre as suas. – Eu só cheguei de viagem antes do previsto, pensando em agradar você... Tem idéia do quanto fiquei preocupado quando encontrei o apartamento vazio e você não voltou? Eu não estava desconfiado, eu estava preocupado, e fiquei aliviado quando vi você chegando e vi que estava bem. – Suspirou profundamente. – Só que você fazendo essas coisas, agredindo as pessoas por insegurança, por medo, parece desprezo, dá a entender que não se importa com nada. – Fez com que ele se levantasse e sentasse ao seu lado. – E eu estou cansado Draco, não quero mais brigar, mas preciso saber o que você quer. Eu sei o que quero. Quero ficar com você, ser seu namorado, compartilhar tudo com você, as alegrias, as tristezas, o quarto, a cama, a vida, mas isso é impossível se você não for sincero comigo, não fizer um esforço, pelo menos me dizendo como se sente...

- Se eu não quisesse o mesmo teria me sujeitado a dançar com aquele ogro? – Falou sincero, mas levemente indignado ao recordar o que o homem fez com ele. – Ou atacaria aquele gigante ruivo?

- Eu não sei... – Passou os dedos pelos cabelos loiros numa carícia suave. – Realmente já não sei mais o que esperar de você Draco. Você acha que me seguir, ficar de amasso com alguém na minha frente ou agredir as pessoas que estão comigo é indicativo que você gosta de mim? – Perguntou a ele, sem conseguir esconder o olhar magoado. – Isso me parece mais sentimento de posse. Pense... Troque de lugar comigo por um instante. Faça de conta que fui eu quem falou tudo aquilo e que fez a você tudo que você fez comigo hoje... Você acreditaria que eu gosto de você?

Draco se levantou, ficando de costas para o moreno, querendo dizer tanta coisa, mas sabendo que era incapaz de colocar em palavras aquilo que sentia. Jamais teve essa habilidade e por mais que quisesse dizer o quanto o amava e desejava ficar ao seu lado para sempre... As palavras chegavam-lhe à boca, mas não saíam. Começou a bater na cabeça, nervoso com essa sua dificuldade de expressar toda a gama de sentimentos, que sentia sim, mas não conseguia revelar.

- Eu sou uma droga mesmo. – Bateu de novo na cabeça, como se assim pudesse fazer a maldita língua destravar. – E por causa disso você ainda acha que eu apenas tenho sentimento de posse.

Harry o seguiu com o olhar, sabe da dificuldade que o loiro tem de colocar o que sente em palavras e ao vê-lo tão severo consigo mesmo, levantou-se e se aproximou. Percebeu que ele estava tentando, de verdade. Suspirou profundamente, revirando os olhos ao vê-lo tão melodramático, tocou-o, passando as mãos pela cintura, enlaçando-o.

- Se eu achasse isso mesmo, não teria ficado todo esse tempo com você... – Encostou o rosto nas costas dele. – Não seja bobo, eu sei que não é posse, quer dizer, não é 'só' posse, por que possessivo e ciumento você é mesmo. – Virou-o e o encostou à parede, prendendo-lhe os pulsos ao lado da cabeça. – Agora escuta bem: pára de tirar conclusões absurdas... Você 'achou' que eu estava desconfiado de você, 'achou' que eu não te queria mais, 'achou' que eu não te amava mais... Eu nunca disse isso, em todas as nossas brigas a única culpada foi a sua insegurança...

- A única certeza que eu sempre tive foi que já não posso viver... Sem você. – Ficou completamente sem graça. – Mas não fique convencido.

- Eu teria que fazer um supremo esforço pra ganhar de você... Meu convencido número um.

Draco avançou o rosto e tomou-lhe a boca com paixão, ainda preso à parede pelas mãos de Harry, mas satisfeito por sentir-se correspondido. Desejava enlaçá-lo, trazê-lo para si e ter todo o calor que os dois sempre têm juntos, indo muito além do físico, transcendendo as diferenças que os poderiam manter separados, mas que se tornavam exatamente o que os unia. Sua língua procura a de Harry, brincando delicadamente com seus lábios, sorrindo quando este ensaia uma reclamação ao ver-se mordido de leve, mais pra provocar.

- Eu sou melodramático mesmo... Por isso que você me ama. – Disse isso e voltou a beijá-lo logo em seguida, mais intensamente.

Aaahhhmmm... – Gemeu quando sentiu a língua tocar seus lábios, invadindo a sua boca e procurando a sua.

Retribuiu com a mesma paixão e toda saudade do tempo que ficaram separados, exclamando surdamente ao ter os lábios mordiscados com um pouco mais de força.

- Eu te amo... – Lambeu os lábios dele. – Nem sei por que... Mesmo você sendo melodramático... – Seus lábios foram presos pelos dele novamente, e Harry foi se deixando envolver.

Colou o corpo ao dele ao sentir o beijo mais exigente e lhe soltou os pulsos, escorregando as mãos pelo corpo junto do seu, enlaçando-lhe a cintura e apertando-o contra si. Abandonou a boca e mordeu logo abaixo da orelha, lambendo sensualmente o local, e continuou o mesmo trabalho na orelha, e pelo maxilar e tomou a boca dele novamente, entre beijos e lambidas.

Ouvir dos lábios de Harry que o ama... Isso o excitou ainda mais, quase caindo quando este o soltou e se colou ao seu corpo. Mergulhou o rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, sentindo seu aroma, lambendo o local a fim de sentir o sabor delicioso de sua pele. Jamais se entregou assim a ninguém, despreocupado e feliz. Jamais deixou que alguém o tivesse assim, tão frágil... Mas com o moreno derretia-se por inteiro, as mordidas e lambidas na orelha o arrepiavam. Incapaz de se segurar um forte gemido que lhe escapou da boca, que logo em seguida foi silenciada, perdida nos beijos e lambidas dos doces lábios colados aos seus.

Desejava mais e enlaçou o corpo delicioso pela cintura, trazendo-o ainda mais para perto, colando-o a si, sem abandonar a boca que o enlouquecia. Moveu uma das pernas e a colocou entre as do outro, sentindo claramente o quanto esse movimento também o excitava, pressionando a sua ereção evidente. Passou uma de suas mãos por baixo da camisa e tocando-lhe a pele das costas, sentindo-a arrepiar-se completamente ao seu toque, fazendo o moreno arquejar e separar os lábios, gemendo deliciosamente.

- Aaahhhh... Draco... – Nunca o sentiu tão solto, tão ousado, tão afoito. Desceu um pouco mais as mãos até as nádegas, apertando e pressionando o quadril dele contra o seu, mordendo o ponto entre o pescoço e o ombro do loiro, deixando a sua marca. – Eu te quero... Hummm... Tô com saudade...

- Sou seu. Sempre. – Sua voz saiu manhosa e sedutora. Afastou o moreno e segurou sua mão, puxando-o devagar na direção do quarto, um sorriso safado, expressão maliciosa. – Vem matar as saudades no meu corpo. – Uma risada quase infantil saiu espontaneamente. – Ele tá doidinho por sua causa.

Harry sorriu com a declaração, deixando-se ser levado para o quarto, ouvindo o oferecimento do loiro, acompanhado do riso contente dele.

- Eu estou doidinho por você também.

Entram no quarto de Draco e o moreno encostou-o na parede, beijando-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, os dedos chegando aos botões da camisa e abrindo-os rapidamente, a boca sedenta passeando pelo peito, sugando a pele branca e enchendo-a de marcas vermelhas.

- Meu... Só meu... – Sussurrou antes de mordiscar a orelha dele.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_Oi pessoal. Antes de tudo preciso pedir persão aos leitores por essa demora em postar os outrso capítulos. Alguns problemas pessoais e o fato de ter perdido algumas pastas do meu notebook inclusive de algumas fics, atrasou as postagens. A pasta dessa fic tinha o final pronto e enquanto eu não achai o DVD com o backup dela ficou quase impossível de postar. Mas agora eatá tudo certo e vou postar um por semana até o fim. E o bom disso é que eu acabei alterando o quarto capítulo e acabei fazendo mais um com um lemon no final._

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: _la kariin_(XD Eles são mesmo lindos, né? A grande maioria, ou melhor, a maioria esmagadora das minhas fics HP são Drarry. Só escrevi uma Snarry por que era o pedido do meu Amigo Secreto. Mas fico contente que você esteja gostando e quanto o estilo do par do loiro, um homenzarrão estilo caminhoneiro... O que o desespero e o ciúme não fazem, né? Agradeça à Lady Anúbis por isso, o jeitão do Draco é obra dela, que é a co-autora dessa fic. Continue acompanhando, você vai gostar ainda mais. ^^/); _Nanda W. Malfoy (Sim! Sua fic! É bom saber que você gostou dela, e agora que achei o restante dela eu vou terminar de postar.); LudMills (Pois é! Como eu disse momentos de emergência pedem soluções desesperadas e impensadas. 8D É claro que em sã consciência o Draco nunca nem olharia para um homem com esse tipo, mas ele tava olhando era pro Harry dançando com um cara maravilhindo, então ele tinha que pegar qualquer um para dar o troco. Mas como você viu, o tiro saiu pela culatra. Mas acabou tudo bem. Semana que vem posto mais outro capítulo da Saga!); Mello Evans (Bom, eu nunca senti ciúmes antes, mas tive namorados ciumentos. Como eu disse antes ele nem viu direito como o cara era, ele pegou o primeiro que ele viu. Mas atenção, o cara NÃO É CAMINHONEIRO, ele só tem o tipão: grandão, forte, peludo, barbudo, com aquele jeitão bruto, sabe? Mas o Harry é um grifinório em todos os sentidos, não ia deixar o loiro DELE em apuros, como você pode notar por esse capítulo.)

Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a história, que agora vai seguir a postagem original de um capítulo por semana.

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Co-autora: **Lady Anúbis

**Beta: **Tachel Black

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Tema musical:** A new day has come – Celine Dion

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Um relacionamento tem exigências claras, os dois envolvidos têm direitos e deveres iguais. Draco está para descobrir isso, do pior modo possível.

**Gênero:** Slash - Romance entre dois homens, **se não gosta não leia.**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divertir o máximo com eles, principalmente com o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Dedicatória: **Presente para minha leitora e fã, Nanda W. Malfoy.

* * *

**Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.**

_Entram no quarto de Draco e o moreno encostou-o na parede, beijando-lhe os lábios, o pescoço, os dedos chegando aos botões da camisa e abrindo-os rapidamente, a boca sedenta passeando pelo peito, sugando a pele branca e enchendo-a de marcas vermelhas. _

_- Meu... Só meu... – Sussurrou antes de mordiscar a orelha dele._

**3ª Parte**

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – Aqueles beijos arrepiavam Draco, o excitavam. – Você me quer mesmo? – Seu sorrisinho desafiador era para instigar ainda mais a vontade do moreno.

- Quero, quero muito... – As mãos de Harry desceram pelo corpo dele, chegando ao botão da calça e o abrindo, descendo o zíper.

O loiro o puxou-o pelo cinto de forma abrupta, Harry o esmagando contra a parede, caindo assim em seus braços, seu pescoço ficando completamente exposto, alvo fácil da mordida fabulosa que Draco desferiu nele, sugando em seguida com força, sentindo-se um vampiro. Queria domar-lhe a vontade, mas também queria entregar-se a vontade dele.

- Aaaaahhhhhh... Você... Quer...? – Mordiscou os mamilos clarinhos, arrepiados. – Quer que eu perca... O conrtole...? – Sussurrava ofegante, marcando a pele alva de vermelho.

- Isso... Perde o controle... – Sussurrou fora de si.

- Huuummmm... Delicioso... – Harry segurou as mãos dele e o beijou.

Beijou, lambeu e mordeu... No pescoço, no peito e no abdômen, ajoelhando-se à sua frente, aproximando o rosto da braguilha aberta, mordendo o membro rijo por cima do tecido fino que o cobria. E enquanto Harry estava ali, de joelhos diante dele, deliciando-se em seu membro, Draco custava a manter a própria razão.

- Eu quero te punir... Aquele ruivo... Hummmmm... – A sensação da boca que o tomava de forma tão intensa o levava a loucura.

- Não precisa... Eu quero só você perto de mim, eu tenho dono e ele é você Draco Malfoy... Eu te amo...

Agarrou a calça e a cueca juntos, descendo-os pelas pernas até o chão, deixando o loiro exposto diante de seus olhos, deslizando as mãos pelas pernas. Envolveu-lhe o pênis com os dedos, delicadamente, roçando os lábios de leve, passando a língua devagar, de um lado, do outro, o colocando todo na boca...

Harry o sugava, deliciado, passando a lingua na pontinha, ouvindo a voz langorosa dizendo que o quer punir... Ah, o ciúme... As mãos delicadas se entremeiavam nos seus cabelos, puxando os fios da nuca, fazendo-o olhar para cima, e ver a expressão de deleite na face dele, encontrando os olhos cinza.

- Levanta... Eu quero te ver. – Ele disse, já o puxando pela camisa.

Harry levantou-se, olhando-o apaixonadamente, o beijando, puxando-o junto de si, andando com ele até a cama e empurrando-o sobre ela. Esse movimento o excitou ainda mais, puxando Harry para si, fazendo-o aninhar-se em seus braços. Desejava-o e sua boca mordeu mais uma vez seu pescoço, sugando-lhe a pele, deixando marcas.

- Você é delicioso... Quero te devorar inteirinho... – Falou manhoso. – E derrubo qualquer um que tente se aproximar de você.

- Então me devora, tira a minha roupa e me toca... Tira meu juízo! Saiu de cima dele deitando-se na cama e abrindo os braços, deixando seu corpo todo à disposição do loiro para seus carinhos.

Draco tomou sua boca, sedento, abrindo sua roupa desajeitadamente, sem se preocupar por arrancar alguns botões. Ele o queria exposto, ver seu corpo que desejava tanto.

-– Estou ardendo... – Harry inclinou a cabeça para o lado deixando o pescoço ainda mais exposto para o amado. – Queimando de desejo, louco para ter você em meus braços e te amar, te possuir, tomar você pra mim.

Harry pegou na mão dele e a colocou sobre o seu peito, o coração disparado de tanta emoção. Sentindo-o abrir a camisa, afoito como sempre. Logo a peça já estava jogada no chão, com seus dedos se dirigindo para a calça semi-aberta, avançando sua mão para dentro dela e tocando-o com sensualidade.

- Você gosta quando faço assim? – O loiro perguntou com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Gosto... Gosto quando me toca, quando encosta-se em mim, quando me beija, quando me morde. Gosto de ser seu e gosto de te fazer meu.

Era uma loucura... Seu corpo foi agarrado pelo loiro, por aquelas mãos, delicadas e voluptuosas, tocando-o desesperadamente, do jeito impaciente que sempre encantou Harry. Num instante a camisa estava no chão, sua calça aberta, a mão longa e macia sobre seu sexo teso, provocando um estremecimento de prazer no moreno.

Harry enlaçou-o com os braços, acariciando as suas costas, indo e vindo nos músculos firmes e na pele macia, descendo até as nádegas, apertando-as, abrindo-lhe as coxas, deixando-as uma de cada lado do seu quadril, ao alcance das suas mãos. Alisou a pele macia, uma das mãos apertando a coxa do loiro, firmando-o no lugar e com a outra o tocando atrevidamente, como sabia que ele gostava, os dedos buscando espaço entre as nádegas, insinuando-se ali.*

- Ahhhhh... Harry... – O tom de sua voz ficou ainda mais langoroso. – Eu quero... Quero você... Quero mais...

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir o dedo penetrando-o, primeiro um, que o provocava, o instigava. Depois mais um, provocando a sua excitação, tocando-o mais profundamente. O terceiro dedo o levou a loucura, o fazendo remexer-se para tornar seu toque ainda mais prazeroso. As mãos dele passavam por sua pele, sentindo o arrepio que se alastrava. Enlaçou a cintura do moreno, deixando claro o que desejava, segurando-o pelos braços para que se acomodasse completamente sobre o seu corpo.

Num impulso Harry trocou de posição, ficando por cima do loiro, seu quadril encaixando entre as pernas dele, seu pênis ainda coberto pela cueca, sobre a pele sensível do membro dele, esfregando-se nele, enquanto o beijava na boca, no pescoço, no peito, o perfume da pele dele o envolvendo, o enlouquecendo...

A fricção do membro de Harry roçando no seu o enlouquece, arranhando e mordendo qualquer pele que se aproxime, soltando leves gemidos quando percebe que o outro reage a suas investidas. Sente-se tão frágil em suas mãos, mas ao mesmo tempo têm necessidade de ter algum controle, demonstrar que um Malfoy jamais será passivo.

O moreno levantou-se ficando de joelhos na cama, baixando a calça e a roupa íntima juntos, apressado. Seu corpo reclamava com a urgência da saudade acumulada... Suas pernas movimentavam-se e enquanto voltava a se deitar sobre ele livraram-se das roupas, presas aos tornozelos.

- Pronto meu amor... – Harry sussurrou necessitado.

Deu-lhe um selinho e mordeu os lábios finos, provocando... Segurou a perna dele colocando o tornozelo em seu ombro, expondo-o totalmente ao seu desejo... E essa posição e movimentos excitavam Draco, que na fragilidade encontrava o prazer, desejando que Harry o tomasse, fosse seu dono, seu senhor.

- Hummm... Você está sendo um menino mau... Taradinho... – A malícia escorreu por suas palavras, um sorriso quase infantil contrastando com os movimentos de seu corpo, de seus quadris.

- Vou dar tudo que você quer... – Aproximou os seus dedos dos próprios lábios, lambendo-os lentamente... – Vou perder o controle dentro do seu corpo... – Chupando os dedos... – Vou me perder em você. – Traçou um caminho molhado de saliva pelo corpo delgado, chegando às nádegas, umedecendo à entrada, os dedos escorregando facilmente para dentro, massageando, tocando fundo.

- Pode se perder... Sou seu... – Sussurrou ofegante, os dedos invasores o fazendo reagir, agarrando os cabelos negros com força. – Ahhhhhhh... – Gemeu alto, sentindo os dedos se movendo dentro de si, mexendo o quadril de encontro aos dedos, mordendo o lábio, refreando os gemidos.

- Huuummmm... Delícia... – Retirou os dedos, beijando-o apaixonadamente e encaixando-se forçando delicadamente, deixando-se entrar devagar, sua respiração ofegante, o coração disparado pela paixão, até encostar-se em suas nádegas, parando por um instante...

A penetração doía, mas também o excitava, Harry sabia exatamente onde e como o tocar. Agarrou-se a ele sem conseguir dizer nada, mesmo sem saber se é isso que o moreno quer. Seu coração batia acelerado, e quando novamente sua boca foi tomada, invadindo a boca atrevida em um ultimo laivo de controle de sua parte, desejou gritar, enlouquecido com tantas sensações prazerosas.

- Me possua... Mostra quem manda... – Arquejou, já esquecido completamente de quem era. – Vem meu leão...

- Meu gatinho... Gostoso... – Moveu-se devagar, retirando-se quase por inteiro, depois o penetrando novamente.

Os dentes encontraram o biquinho do mamilo, rosado, teso. O segurando e puxando, mordiscando e lambendo, segurando o tornozelo em seu ombro, investindo mais rápido e mais forte, ouvindo os gemidos e as palavras quentes entre a respiração entrecortada... Draco ronronava e gemia, o pênis de Harry saindo e voltando, levando-o á insanidade. Fincou as unhas em sua pele, arranhando-o como um gato, deliciando-se com cada movimento seu.

– Aaaahhhmmmmm... Gostoso... Huummm... – Tirou o tornozelo do ombro, deixando-o livre. – Eu te amo tanto... – Acaricia a coxa, deslizando a mão na pele úmida de suor, a língua lambendo o mamilo e fechando os lábios sobre ele, sugando ora um ora outro, deixando-os mais sensíveis.

Tornou-se um animal, arrepiando-se quando o sentiu tomando seus mamilos, perdendo a lucidez quando se sentiu livre e ouviu da boca linda as palavras que temia nunca mais escutar. Agarrou-o novamente pelos cabelos, tirando-o dos mamilos e trazendo para si, lambendo seu rosto, sua boca, seu pescoço, mordendo-lhe a orelha. Adorando o efeito que isso produz no seu leão, as estocadas mais intensas o fazendo perder a razão.

- Harry... Harry... – Choramingou, perdendo totalmente as barreiras que criou para se proteger. – Te amo... Te amo... – Suas mãos agarram os cabelos negros, sua boca afoita o lambendo e o beijando, sentindo os movimentos do moreno, acelerando, indo mais fundo.

- Também... Também te amo... Aaaahhhh... Muito... – Harry responde, sua mão entrando entre os corpos buscando o membro excitado, envolvendo-o firme, manipulando-o rápido, a respiração ofegante. – Goza comigo... Humm... Meu amor...

- Não... Não... Quero te sentir por mais tempo. – Draco disse de forma sensual em seu ouvido. – A saudade é muita e te quero mais e mais...

Harry sorriu ao ouvir o pedido, a voz sensual e manhosa em seu ouvido. Invadiu o corpo sob o seu, mais, e mais e então resolveu mudar de posição. Num impulso virou-se ficando de costas com o loiro sobre si, fazendo-o sentar-se sobre seu corpo. Seu membro se aprofundou ainda mais no corpo dele, provocando um estremecimento em si com a onda forte de prazer que o percorreu.

- Aaahhhmmm... Então sinta... Meu amor... – Harry gemeu, arquejante, apertando as mãos nos quadris estreitos.

A mudança de posição levou Draco à loucura, sentindo o pênis de Harry aprofundar-se em seu interior como nunca antes. E sua oferta de assumir o comando o excitou ainda mais, subindo e descendo, fazendo movimentos circulares com o quadril a fim de o outro se sinta o tocando por inteiro.

- Huuummm... Faz como você quer... Faz... Ahhh... Me... Me guia, me faz enlouquecer... – Sente o loiro se mover, subindo o corpo e sentando com tudo sobre si.

Movimentou-se primeiro devagar, mas a sensação deliciosa o fez aumentar cada vez mais a intensidade, soltando fortes gemidos, percebendo como esses mexiam com o moreno.

- Me faz... Aaaaahhhhh... Enlouquecer de prazer com... Com o seu corpo, me beija, me morde... Huummm... Me ama...

- E o que mais... Você quer? – O loiro falou devagar, a voz quase rouca, difícil de sair.

Draco se movia sensualmente sobre o moreno, o movimento do quadril aumentando o prazer de ambos, mais intenso, ondulando e tocando-se por dentro e gemendo deliciosamente, apertando seu membro e o enlouquecendo.

- Quero mais... Aaahhhh... Mexe mais tesão... Aaaahhhmmm... Mexe... – Harry movia o quadril para cima, delirando, chocando seu corpo com o dele, tocando-o forte por dentro.

- Aaaaahhhhhh... Assssiiimmm...? – Seus gemidos saem cada vez mais altos, os movimentos de Harry em seu interior absolutamente insanos, todo seu corpo reagindo a eles.

- Quero... Ver você gozar gostoso... Huuummmm... Ouvir você... Gemendo e me chamando... – Sussurrava, sua mão apertando o quadril que se movia mais e mais forte, a outra envolvendo o pênis, umedecido pelo extremo prazer, masturbando-o, acompanhando o movimento frenético que ele fazia sobre si.

- Huuummmm... Harry...! – Correntes elétricas tornam sua pele sensível, o toque em seu quadril deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Quando seu membro é tomado pelas mãos fortes, movimentando-se sobre ele com habilidade, move-se com ainda mais intensidade.

- Iss-ssooo... Me faz gozar... Com você...

- Aaaahhhhhmmmm... Harry... Harry... – E sem que consiga segurar mais, goza sobre ele, jogando a cabeça para trás. – Meu... Amor... – Geme absurdamente sensual cada uma dessas palavras.

Harry enlouquece de vez quando o sente se contrair sobre si, gritando e se derramando, molhando suas mãos e seu abdômen. Seus olhos não se desviam daquela imagem linda de seu corpo arqueando, a boca se abrindo em gemidos longos e roucos, é demais para si, seus músculos se retesando ao máximo.

- Issoooo...! Aaaahhhmmmm.... Assssim... Huuummmm... Dray... – Ele acelera mais seus movimentos, segurando o corpo dele forte, entrando rápido e profundo, uma onda forte, quente e arrepiante o toma por inteiro, e ele explode em êxtase, o invadindo com seu gozo. – Eu te amo... Aaaahhhh... – Seus movimentos ainda continuam, mais lentos, um prazer imenso ainda o fazendo estremecer, até parar, o puxando sobre si e beijando seus lábios, seus corpos suados e satisfeitos colados, abraçando-o forte.

- Seu safado! – Draco retribui o abraço, mas antes tira uma mecha de cabelo suado do rosto cansado de Harry. – No fim... Era isso que você queria.

- Eu queria você comigo... Abraçar, beijar, possuir... Amar você. – Beija seus lábios suavemente, virando-os de lado, retirando-se de seu corpo com o movimento, mantendo-o em seus braços. – Não posso ser feliz sem você ao meu lado. Eu te amo meu gatinho... – Acaricia seu rosto com carinho, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos loiros longos e macios. – E ouvir que você me ama foi o céu.

Apesar de Draco sempre saber o que dizer, dessa vez nem toda sua ironia e sarcasmo conseguem encontrar palavras... Aconchega-se então em seus braços, sentindo-se seguro e feliz. Harry o acomoda em seus braços, afastando os cabelos loiros da face úmida, roçando os lábios na testa, beijando o topo da cabeça loira...

- Estamos juntos há tantos anos... Não tem razão de ser essa sua insegurança Dray... – Acariciou as costas dele, a mão subindo e descendo ao longo da coluna. – Pensei que eu sempre tivesse deixado isso bem claro... – Tomou a mão direita dele e a colocou sobre seu coração ainda acelerado. – Ninguém tem a capacidade de me deixar assim, só você.

- O que posso fazer? - Arrepia-se com o carinho, mas sua expressão assume aquele ar empertigado dos tempos de rivalidade. - Sou assim... E assim você se apaixonou por mim, não é?

- Você podia confiar mais em si mesmo... E em mim também. – Falou carinhoso, e vendo que ele se colocava na defensiva o apertou ainda mais em seus braços, salpicando o rosto dele de beijos. – Não fica assim... Eu só quero o meu gatinho comigo. – Beijou os lábios dele levemente, pensando naquela indagação. – Não. Não foi assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Esse seu jeito esnobe e agressivo me irritava, me afastava de você. – Sorriu, se lembrando do passado. – Eu me apaixonei pela sua determinação, pela sua perseverança, pela sua inteligência, pela sua coragem. E quando conheci você melhor e percebi que por baixo do slyterin duro e frio havia um coração doce e quente, me perdi no imenso amor que tomou meu coração. – Olhou-o sem reservas, os olhos verdes sinceros e abertos fitos nos cinzas. – Não se afaste de mim...

Mais uma vez faltam-lhe as palavras, incapaz que sempre foi para lidar com essas coisas românticas de Harry, para abrir-se e deixar alguém entrar em seu íntimo. Acomoda-se então em seus braços, beijando-o delicadamente.

- Desculpe... Mas não sou muito de palavras. – Diz entre os lábios suculentos.

- Eu sei disso... Sei que para você, é difícil falar... – Sorri safado. – E eu já falo demais... Por nós dois. – Acaricia os lábios colados nos seus com a ponta da língua.

- Prefiro agir e... Calar você... – Deu-lhe um selinho.

- Eu adoro quando você me cala... Beija o seu leão... Beija...

O beijo continuou carinhoso, suave, evitando imprimir-lhe intensidade para não deixar o gryffindor se empolgar novamente, pois estava exausto demais. Entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos, brincando com eles, divertindo-se em como isso sempre mexia com Harry, que se agitou ao seu lado.

- Você parece criança quando mexo no seu cabelo... – Sorriu, claramente provocando-o.

Harry o beijou, sem deixar de tocá-lo com ternura, sentindo o corpo entre seus braços relaxando, ficando molinho, adorando o toque delicado e suave em seus cabelos, carregado de amor e que faz uma sensação deliciosa percorrer sua pele, arrepiando seu corpo, contraindo seus músculos.

- Hummm... É que é gostoso... – Riu baixinho, deliciado com a carícia. – E, além disso, quando eu era criança não tinha esse carinho pra mim. – Pegou a mão dele e beijou a palma. – Por isso seu carinho é tão caro... Por isso o seu amor é tão importante e 'você' é tão valioso pra mim.

- Então se acomoda aqui no meu peito e dorme. – Draco sussurrou, ele mesmo vencido pelo sono. – Eu cuido de você.

O moreno sorriu compreensivo, sabendo que Draco fica desconcertado quando ele fala daquele jeito franco e direto. Beijou-o no peito sobre o coração, deitando a cabeça ali.

- Então cuida de mim, meu gatinho... – Fechou os olhos, suspirando, um sorriso doce nos lábios. – Mexe mais no meu cabelo... – Bocejou longamente, sentindo o torpor tomar conta de si. – É tão gostoso... – Fechou os olhos, prestando atenção na respiração do loiro que ficava mais calma e compassada, deixando-se levar pelo sono também.

oOo

Harry acordou cedo, ainda eram oito horas da manhã. Respirou profundamente sentindo o cheiro da pele dele, as mãos de dedos longos sobre sua pele, ficando mais alguns minutos aproveitando o calor dele junto a si. Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele com todo cuidado, sabendo que o loiro ficaria mal humorado se o acordasse àquela hora da manhã. Sentou-se na cama bocejando e espreguiçando, colocando um roupão sobre o corpo nu, indo à cozinha fazer um café. Preparou a cafeteira e sentou-se à mesa, esperando que o café ficasse pronto. Apoiou o queixo na mão, o cotovelo apoiado na mesa, lembrando-se daquela noite maravilhosa com Draco, suspirando todo romântico, olhando a pele do peito marcado pelos dentes e boca de seu amor. Ouviu o barulho da cafeteira, indicando que a bebida estava pronta e serviu-se de uma xícara, indo se sentar na sala, vendo o céu nublado pela janela e olhando o relógio que ganhara da senhora Weasley na parede da sala, lembrando que tinha um assunto pendente com Rony. Tomou o último gole de café, deixando a xícara na mesinha ao lado do sofá, indo à lareira e jogando o pó de flu, chamou o amigo.

Draco despertou ainda cansado, nada acostumado com essa coisa de 'acordar cedo' que Harry tanto apreciava. Por isso mesmo não se surpreendeu quando não o encontrou a seu lado, provavelmente providenciando o café da manhã substancioso que costumavam comer. Não sabe qual a razão, mas sentiu-se incomodado na cama, essa sensação compelindo-o a levantar e... Diga-se de passagem... De péssimo humor. Caminhou pelo quarto ainda na penumbra, mas parou ao entreabrir a porta, ouvindo Harry conversar com alguém, sua voz soando nítida no apartamento pequeno. O outro parece ser Rony Weasley, a constatação deixando-o ainda mais enervado, pois sabia que o pobretão não morria de amores pelo seu relacionamento com Potter. Por isso mesmo evitou sair, ficando ali postado, ouvindo atentamente o que os dois conversavam tão cedo.

- Rony?

- Oi Harry, tá tudo bem por aí? Tá inteiro ainda?

- Tá tudo bem Ron... – Riu divertido com o tom do amigo, ficando com o rosto corado, ainda sob efeito da noite quente de paixão. – Nós nos acertamos, está tudo maravilhoso.

- Eca! Não precisa entrar em detalhes... – Falou com uma careta. – O que você quer falar?

- Sobre os planos... Pode fazer a sua parte. – Baixou o tom de voz, mesmo sabendo que o loiro dormia em sua cama.

- Tem certeza? Já falou com 'ela'? – Perguntou cuidadoso. – Não vai dar confusão?

- Claro que falei com ela! – Harry responde indignado. – Nunca desisti, ela continuou em contato comigo esse tempo todo, os planos estão seguindo conforme o combinado. Só faltava falar com você, para acertar a data definitiva.

- Então tudo certo, me manda os papéis e deixa o resto comigo. – Olhou para trás, ouvindo Hermione avisá-lo de algo. – Harry, tá na minha hora, depois a gente se fala. Tchau.

- Tchau. – Terminou a conversa e levantou-se, pegando a xícara e voltando à cozinha para pegar mais café e preparar a bandeja para Draco e levar na cama, como ele gostava.

Mas ainda na porta do quarto Draco estava estático. Ouvir aquela conversa enigmática o deixou desconcertado, pois era um segredo o que Harry dividia com aquele Weasley, mas... Ao perceber o fim da conversa e a movimentação de Harry para preparar sua bandeja de café da manhã, momentaneamente Draco ficou sem saber o que fazer, decidindo se deitar e fingir ainda estar dormindo.

- _Ele me acusou de não confiar nele e... Não confiou em mim o suficiente pra me contar isso... O que quer que seja?!"_ – Abaixou a cabeça chateado. – _"E contou pro Ron..."_

Então correu para a cama e se cobriu com os lençóis, os olhos fechados em sua mais inocente cara de adormecido.

Em poucos minutos Harry preparou a bandeja com coisas gostosas para o loiro: chocolate quente, suco de laranja com framboesa, croissants, pãezinhos recheados com queijo cremoso, alguns pedaços da torta preferida dele, de cerejas, para o final, apesar de saber que ele era capaz de comê-la primeiro. Tomou a bandeja nas mãos, voltando ao quarto, deixando-a aos pés da cama e sentando-se ao lado dele, olhando aquele rosto de anjo, se debruçando sobre seu corpo, envolvendo-o com seus braços e beijando seu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha, sussurrando carinhoso.

- Acorda meu gatinho... Estou com saudades... – Mordiscou o lóbulo levemente. – Quero ver esses olhos prateados... E sentir o sabor dos seus lábios... – Beijou-o ao longo do pescoço, roçando o nariz em seguida, aspirando o perfume do amado. – Acorda meu amor...

- Ainda estou com muito sono... Me deixa. – Sussurrou manhoso, esquivando-se de suas carícias. – E sem fome...

Draco não consegue esquecer o quanto está magoado com Harry, mas preferiu não discutir novamente, pois estava cansado demais da ultima briga. Achou melhor disfarçar e tentar engolir o sapo em prol da paz entre eles. Mas infelizmente estava sendo difícil demais...

- Hummm... – Deitou-se ao seu lado, encostando sua testa e o nariz nos dele, ainda o mantendo em seus braços. – Que foi meu anjo... Não tá se sentindo bem? – Deu-lhe um selinho mais longo.

A cabeça loira acenou que não, mesmo sentindo o calor dos braços dele ao seu redor. Continuava com os olhos fechados, para impedir que se umedecessem, engolindo o nó que se formara na garganta.

- Não quer nada do que fiz pra você? Preparei tudo que você gosta... – Falou baixinho. – Não quer a torta de cerejas? Nem meus beijos e carinhos? – Acariciou o rosto dele, com os olhos fechados.

Draco se mantinha imóvel, ainda sentia a garganta dolorida, travada, não confiava na própria voz, tinha medo que saísse embargada e não queria ter que se explicar. O loiro sentia dificuldade em manter-se recolhido em si mesmo, o abraço o contagiava pouco a pouco.

- O que você tem meu anjo, me diz... O que você tá sentindo? Eu te amo gatinho, faço o que você quiser...

Aquela doçura na voz grave, a ternura no toques e carinhos amoleceu a decisão do loiro de se manter distante. Por que em seu coração uma voz dizia a si para confiar nele, mesmo que sua mente arisca piscasse em neon para que ficasse precavido. Abriu os olhos lentamente, encontrando os olhos verdes sinceros, carinhosos, inocentes, fitando os seus. Isso não podia ser falso, conhecia Harry muito bem, ele não sabia mentir.

- Você disse torta de cerejas? – Perguntou ainda manhoso. – E beijos... E carinhos...?

- Sim... – Harry sorriu da artimanha do homem em seus braços. – E tudo mais que você gosta na bandeja, tudo que você quiser. Hoje eu vou mimar você, que tal?

Draco sorriu, um sorriso melancólico, a conversa que ouviu ainda ressoando nos seus ouvidos, mas talvez valesse a pena passar por cima de suas desconfianças. Afinal, todas as vezes que deu ouvidos a elas tudo que conseguiu foi ficar infeliz. Quem sabe sua mãe não tivesse razão, precisava tentar, fechar os olhos e confiar, mudar, pelo bem daquele casamento.

- Muito bem, pode começar a me mimar então. – O sorriso se tornou mais arteiro quando se sentou na cama e encostou-se à cabeceira, ajeitando o travesseiro em suas costas. – Quero a torta primeiro!

- Eu sabia! – Pegou a bandeja e a colocou sobre a cama, para que os dois se servissem dela, tomou um garfinho e levou uma porção de torta à boca dele.

Passaram o dia assim, em clima amoroso, terno e delicado. Na cama, namorando, brincando e fazendo amor. Eles precisavam disso, de um tempo sozinhos, já que no dia seguinte o moreno teria que ir ao ministério, reportar a última missão e fazer o relatório. Adormeceram satisfeitos e apaixonados, com Draco aconchegado nos braços do amor.

oOo

Draco tinha acordado logo cedo, sozinho na cama enquanto o moreno tomava banho e o surpreendeu entrando no box e o abraçando por trás debaixo do chuveiro. Foi um banho quente e delicioso, com muitos gemidos e sussurros e declarações de amor. Já eram quase dez horas da manhã, quando Harry se despediu dele com um beijo, no meio da sala, depois de um delicioso café da manhã.

- Se cuida gatinho... – Abraçou-o pela cintura, o corpo dele ainda coberto pelo roupão branco, felpudo. – Se arruma... Vai passear um pouco, vê se não fica o dia todo enfiado no apartamento.

- Vou até a mansão. Ver minha mãe, talvez almoce com ela, mas de tarde estarei de volta... – Sorriu, colocando os braços no pescoço dele, dando um selinho nos lábios vermelhos, olhando nos olhos verdes amorosos. – Te esperando.

- Vou contar as horas pra voltar pra casa...

E com mais um beijo entrou na lareira, indo pro ministério, sem perceber que estava deixando um loiro desolado em casa.

oOo

_Continua..._

* * *

Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: LudMills (hahahaha Você fala do ciumento? O loiro é mimado, egoísta, uke, mas tem 25 anos, é um homem feito, possessivo e que defende o que é dele. Quanto aos capítulos, são 5, e vai ser um por semana sim. Este ta atrasado por que não estava em casa no fim de semana.); Freya Black (É muito bom saber que está gostando. O Draco, que você tanto gostou, apesar do plot e das diretrizes do personagens ter sido criação minha, quem deu vida aos diálogos e à personalidade exuberante dele foi a Lady Anúbis. Transmitirei os seus elogios à ela. ^^ Eu esqueci de colocar a Co-autora.).

Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a história.

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Co-autora: **Lady Anúbis

**Beta: **SEM BETAGEM

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Tema musical:** A new day has come – Celine Dion

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Um relacionamento tem exigências claras, os dois envolvidos têm direitos e deveres iguais. Draco está para descobrir isso, do pior modo possível.

**Gênero:** Slash - Romance entre dois homens, **se não gosta não leia.**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divertir o máximo com eles, principalmente com o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Dedicatória: **Presente para minha leitora e fã, Nanda W. Malfoy.

* * *

**Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações**

**4ª Parte**

_**Domingo**_

Narcisa estava na saleta ao lado da lareira, abrindo as correspondências do dia, quando o fogo se tornou verde, anunciando que alguém chegava. Draco saiu dali limpando os ombros do casaco. A mulher sorriu ao ver o filho, deixando as cartas de lado e se levantando para abraçá-lo.

- Bom dia mãe...

- Bom dia Draco, como você está meu filho? – Estreitou-o em seus braços, retirando o casaco e entregando para o elfo que apareceu ao lado deles. – Você parece um pouco melhor hoje. Pensou no que eu te disse ontem?

Saíram andando pela casa, o loiro dando o braço à mãe, pensando em tudo que fizera na noite anterior e constrangido sem saber como e o que contar.

- Quase pus tudo a perder ontem... – Sorriu melancólico. – Mas acho que a senhora tem razão.

- Quase pôs tudo a perder, por quê? O que você fez?

- Eu fui atrás dele, mãe. E com as minhas desconfianças e o meu ciúme doentios, quase acabei de vez com o nosso relacionamento...

- Oh, Draco... Eu disse pra você deixar o orgulho de lado, não a prudência.

- Eu sei mãe, mas eu sou tão desajeitado. Quando se trata de emoções eu fico perdido, sem saber como agir...

- E acaba enfiando os pés pelas mãos... – Puxou-o pelo braço. – Venha comigo, vamos tomar um chá no jardim de inverno, assim poderemos conversar mais à vontade e você me conta tudo.

Chegaram à saleta, onde a mesa já estava posta para dois, com chá, leite, alguns petits fours, e se sentaram. O silêncio reinou durante algum tempo, enquanto Narcissa servia o chá, e o loiro tomava os primeiros goles.

- Agora me diga Draco, o que você fez?

- Bem... – Parou por um instante se lembrando de tudo. Sorveu um gole de chá e resolveu contar só uma parte da história já sabendo de antemão que sua mãe ia o recriminar. – Eu o segui...

- Isso você já me disse... E...

- Sentei discretamente em uma mesa de onde podia observar tudo. Vi ele se divertindo a beça, nem parecia que tinha brigado comigo... – Explicou em voz baixa e pausada, tomando mais um gole do chá, olhando de canto de olho para a mãe que parecia bem concentrada em sua xícara, sem prestar muita atenção nele. – Tirou um idiota qualquer pra dançar e encrencou quando viu que outro homem fez o mesmo comigo. Armou o maior barraco.

- Você não acha que eu vou acreditar nisso, não é? – Narcisa sorriu, ainda olhando para sua própria xícara. – Draco, você é meu filho, sangue do meu sangue, eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão. – Levantou os olhos azuis para ele, o fazendo arrepiar com o olhar penetrante. – Deixe-me ver se entendi. Você ficou despeitado ao vê-lo descontraído com os amigos. Também ficou morto de ciúme quando algum rapaz o tirou pra dançar e resolveu provocá-lo. Arrumou qualquer um, e deve ter feito uma bela cena para o Potter precisar intervir... Acertei?

A mulher teve o prazer de ver o filho corar intensamente, quase engasgando com um dos biscoitinhos, e murchar na cadeira, então teve certeza que se não tinha acertado palavra por palavra devia ter chegado muito perto.

- Por que você sempre pensa que a culpa é minha? Por que não podia ser do jeito que contei?

- Vocês estão juntos há algum tempo, eu sei como você se comporta e como seu namorado age. Você é um Slytherin ciumento e possessivo, você joga, tentando sempre virar o jogo ao seu favor, não quer perder nunca. Harry não joga, ele é um típico Gryffindor, pensa primeiro nos outros, ele te protegeria, te defenderia em primeiro lugar. E eu acho que foi exatamente isso que aconteceu, não foi?

- Foi... – Respondeu com a voz sumida.

- E vocês brigaram outra vez?

- Não... Ele ficou chateado, perguntou se nem o meu respeito ele merecia. Eu disse que não queria perdê-lo, pedi perdão e ele me disse de novo que me amava. – Olhou para sua mãe, terminando o chá. – Fizemos as pazes, nos entendemos, mas...

- Ah, tinha que haver um 'mas'...

- Mãe! Quando acordei de manhã o ouvi ele conversando com Ronald Wesley, ele tá escondendo alguma coisa de mim, mas contou pra ele. Como ele pode me pedir pra confiar nele se ele não confia em mim?

- Deixa de ser criança Draco. Já pensou que pode ser sobre alguma missão? Que talvez ele não possa te contar, mas precisou do Weasley para o planejamento? – Pousou a mão sobre a dele. – Seja homem meu filho, você já devia ter aprendido depois de todos esses anos junto dele que pode e deve confiar em Potter, que já deu provas mais do que suficientes disso.

- Eu... A senhora tem razão... Mais uma vez. – Sorriu discretamente, se sentindo um pouco melhor com as palavras dela.

Narcisa sorriu, pousando a mão sobre a do filho e a apertando, terminando o chá e apreciando o silencio e a intimidade entre eles. Olhou para ele, pensando seriamente em como colocar o convite sem que ele desconfiasse.

- Venha, vamos dar uma volta no jardim, preciso ir até a estufa. – Levantou-se, esperando pelo filho que lhe ofereceu o braço saindo pela porta que dava para o terraço e descendo as escadas do jardim. – Bom, já que está tudo bem entre vocês, eu gostaria muito que viessem jantar neste sábado... Mandarei preparar um lauto jantar com seus pratos preferidos.

- Mãe, você sabe que Harry detesta esses jantares formais. – Caminhavam pelas alamedas entre os canteiros. – Além disso, esse fim de semana é nosso aniversário, faz sete anos que estamos juntos.

- Oh, é mesmo? – Narcisa parou, se mostrando animada. – Mais um motivo para jantarmos juntos... Podemos dar um banquete, convidarmos o pessoal do ministério, até o próprio ministro... – E a face perfeita e aristocrática, tinha um ar sonhador. – Eu sei que está meio em cima da hora, mas com algumas corujas e alguns contatos por flu... Não é impossível e depois...

- Mãe... Pára, pára! – Draco abriu à porta da estufa, para que Narcissa entrasse. – Não vá se animando não. – Foi falando, enquanto a mãe olhava as plantas e as flores tropicais. – É uma data que nós sempre comemoramos juntos, _só nós dois_. É o _nosso _aniversário.

- Eu sei que é o aniversário de _vocês dois_, mas não custa convidar Potter para o jantar. – Mudou a posição do vaso de Renda Portuguesa, para que não crescesse apenas em uma direção. – Podemos ser só nós três se você preferir, e depois do jantar vocês podem continuar comemorando _a sós_...

- Está bem então. – Suspirou sabendo que quando sua mãe tinha uma idéia, a defendia até o fim. – Eu vou falar com ele, mas se ele não concordar eu não vou forçar. – Draco sorriu, sabendo de antemão que Harry iria dizer não e desta vez ele não iria insistir.

- Ótimo, está muito bem pra mim. – Narcisa sorriu afável. – Fale com Potter e se ele não quiser aceitar, não precisa insistir. Agora venha comigo ao orquidário, quero lhe mostrar a espécie nova que chegou ontem, uma Vanda, mas essa é roxo escuro, quase negro...

oOo

_**Segunda-feira**_

- Eu não acredito! Você nunca gostou de jantar na mansão!

Harry e Draco estavam recostados nas cadeiras, junto à mesa depois do jantar que tinham preparado juntos na mais completa harmonia, o que já era estranho o suficiente, dado à docilidade do loiro aquela noite. Harry abria uma trufa de cereja, mordendo um pedaço e oferecendo ao loiro para que a mordesse também.

- É verdade... Mas não me custa agradar à sua mãe e sábado não temos nada pra fazer mesmo...

- Não? Mas... Eu pensei...

- Por que, você tinha algum programa especial para esse sábado? – Olhou nos olhos prateados, vendo a hesitação ali, puxando-o da cadeira para o seu colo. – Tem alguma coisa que eu não sei amor?

Draco o olhava meio surpreso, sem saber bem o que responder, mordendo o chocolate que ele oferecia, fitando atentamente os olhos verdes. Não era possível que ele tivesse esquecido era? Mas os olhos dele estavam tão límpidos, apenas um pouco inquiridores.

- Nã-nããão... Não tem nada não... – Respondeu rapidamente, lambendo a calda dos lábios. – Apenas achei que talvez você preferisse fazer outra coisa, como sair, ir ao teatro, cinema, boate... Essas coisas que apreciamos fazer nos finais de semana.

- Poderia ser... Eu gosto de tudo que você falou. Mas não custa agradar Narcisa de vez em quando. Como você sempre diz, ela é sua mãe. E eu respeito isso, para mim mãe é muito importante, mãe é sagrada.

- Belo momento pra me lembrar disso... – Draco resmungou, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico, indignado por que ele se esquecera da data especial. – Gryffindors...

- Hey, o que foi? – Perguntou apertando-lhe a cintura, rindo baixo, gostando de vê-lo emburrado. – Não quer ir jantar na mansão? Eu sei que você gosta, sempre insiste tanto para irmos, não estou te entendendo.

- Não... Não é isso, claro que eu quero, eu gosto... – Descruzou os braços, envolvendo o pescoço dele com eles, se atrapalhando com as palavras. Se Harry se esquecera, não ia ser ele a abrir a boca. Além do mais ele ainda podia se lembrar e podiam comemorar a sós _depois_ do jantar. – Se você quer mesmo ir, amanhã aviso minha mãe. – Sorriu ironicamente, lembrando-se de alguns dos detalhes que o moreno detestava. – E não se esqueça...

- ...Vestes formais e sem atrasos. Eu sei Draco. – Disse fazendo uma careta, afinal fazia parte do seu modo de agir de sempre e precisava continuar disfarçando. – Não é a primeira vez que vou a um dos jantares de Narcisa... – Beijou-o no pescoço, tendo uma idéia repentina. – Quais as flores preferidas dela?

- Rosas ou Orquídeas... – Ele respondeu, estremecendo com o beijo, os olhos se fechando involuntariamente. – Ela tem um roseiral e um orquidário com várias espécies... Uma grande coleção. E algumas das mais raras fazem parte da coleção dela, por quê?

- Bem, é de bom tom levar flores para a anfitriã. E eu quero sinceramente agradar sua mãe, levando flores que ela realmente goste.

- Estou te estranhando... – O loiro semicerrou os olhos, uma pontinha de ironia na voz. – Flores pra minha mãe?

- Ora, não é a etiqueta correta? – Arregalou os olhos inocentemente. – Pensei que estivesse agindo certo...

- E está... Certo demais até!

oOo

_**Terça-feira**_

Draco estava no quarto, terminando de se arrumar para o jantar. Sorria para o seu reflexo que, como sempre, elogiava seu porte elegante, quando a porta se abriu toda num rompante.

- Chegou mais cedo! – Falou sorridente ao ver amado entrar e parar atrás de si. Mas não gostou do jeito que ele o estava olhando. – Que foi?

- Draco, eu... – Abraçou-o pela cintura, colocando o queixo no ombro do loiro, o olhando culpado. – Não fique zangado...

- Depende do que você me falar. – Bufou impaciente. – O que foi dessa vez?

- Você se importa se formos a um fast food? – Perguntou baixinho, vendo o esmero com que ele se arrumara. – Marcaram uma reunião de emergência... – Viu o olhar de gelo se estreitar. – Não pude avisar antes gatinho, só nos comunicaram agora.

- Não tem gatinho, nem meio gatinho! – A voz soou ríspida. – O ministério pensa o quê? Que os aurores não têm família? Que não têm vida privada?

- Mas Draco, o assunto deve ser sério, o próprio ministro vai participar da reunião e...

- E daí? Não sei por que você insiste em trabalhar nisso. A guerra acabou, ninguém se doou tanto a ela, nem se arriscou tanto quanto você. – Saiu do quarto pisando duro, seguido de perto pelo moreno. – Além disso, você tem uma fortuna no Gringotes e eu tenho a minha fortuna pessoal, além do que sobrou dos bens da minha família, o que não é pouco... Você não precisa ser auror, ficar dias fora em missão, poderia fazer o que quisesse!

- Já conversamos exaustivamente sobre esse assunto. Você sabe o que eu penso sobre ele.

- Esta bem, esta bem! Vamos ao seu fast food! – Pegou um punhado de flu no aparador da lareira. – Já sei que aquela porcaria de ministério é mais importante que eu!

oOo

_**Quarta-feira**_

Amaya Suzuki, secretária do ministro apareceu na porta da sala dos aurores. Foi logo entrando e chegando ao lado de Harry.

- Senhor Potter, o ministro quer lhe falar.

Harry assentiu, se levantando e a seguindo até o escritório do Ministro, entrando pela porta aberta por ela, o encontrando à sua espera.

- Harry, que prazer! – Ele veio até si, com a mão estendida.

- Olá Kingsley, tem alguma novidade pra mim? – Adiantou-se, apertando-lhe a mão.

- Bem Harry... – Shacklebolt caminhou pela sala até as poltronas, guiando Harry e fazendo um gesto para que se sentasse em uma delas, se acomodando na outra. – Você sabe que depois de muito deliberar, eu e o Conselho de Justiça decidimos conceder o seu pedido. Com todos os atenuantes que você apresentou, e baseados no registro do seu depoimento, nos fatos vivenciados, presenciados e posteriormente relatados por você, em uma audiência oficial, achamos que temos o dever de atendê-lo e chamei você para dizer que os documentos estão prontos.

- Você não sabe como isso me alegra...

- Que é isso Harry, me sinto seu devedor, por tudo que você fez, e foi isso que eu disse ao conselho, que "todos nós" éramos seus devedores.

- Assim você me constrange...

- Deixe disso... Não é nenhum favor, ele foi condenado a dez anos de prisão e ele já cumpriu sete. – Afirmou o ministro. – Mas terá algumas restrições. Você sabe como o nome dele ainda é associado ao de Voldemort e as pessoas ainda sentem medo de pronunciarem o nome do Lorde das Trevas, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.

- Eu compreendo, mas só de atenderem a minha petição, me deixaram satisfeito. Imaginei que teriam condições.

- Bem, ele terá que usar braceletes de monitoramento. Que além de delimitar o espaço dele à propriedade da família, eles restringem a magia. Mesmo que ele tenha uma nova varinha, ele não vai poder usar todos os seus poderes e habilidades, pelo menos até terminar a pena.

- Ele vai ser solto a tempo?

- Estamos terminando algumas formalidades, mas fique tranqüilo, é só passar aqui para pegar os papéis e você vai poder ir buscá-lo, bem a tempo.

Ambos se levantaram se despedindo enquanto o ministro levava Harry até a porta.

- Mais uma vez obrigado Kingsley. Espero encontrá-lo em breve.

- Estarei lá...

oOo

_**Quinta-feira**_

Harry como sempre se levantou cedo. Draco fingiu que dormia, acompanhou cada passo do seu moreno enquanto se arrumava. Ele havia notado que Harry mostrava sinais de cansaço. – _"Maldito Ministério! Pensam que Harry, O MEU HARRY, é um escravo? Qualquer dia desse marco um encontro com aquele Ministro e digo umas poucas e boas pra ele..." _

Contudo o que mais intrigava Draco no momento não era o abatimento do amante, não tinha do que se queixar, pois Harry o exauria na cama todas as noites. O loirinho havia percebido um tom de mistério no ar, mas Harry não dava pistas. Além da conversa flagrada na lareira no dia seguinte à melhor reconciliação que já tiveram em sete anos, nada de concreto chegou aos ouvidos do loiro.

Cada vez mais curioso, Draco resolveu se levantar, um cheiro gostoso já se pronunciava pelo apartamento indicando que Harry já havia feito o café. Draco em seu roupão apareceu na cozinha com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- A que devo a honra de sua ilustre companhia no café da manhã? – perguntou Harry ironicamente ao ver o sorriso maroto dele.

- Ironia não combina com você, e de mais a mais é exclusividade minha. E respondendo a sua pergunta... – Draco acomodou-se dengosamente no colo do moreno enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno provocando arrepios no mesmo – Fiquei com saudade... Bem que você poderia ficar comigo hoje...

- Draco, Draco... – Harry suspirou – Sabe bem que não posso. O dia hoje será cheio e...

Draco se levantou desvencilhando-se dos braços do moreno em um gesto dramático.

- Eu sempre fico por ultimo mesmo. Qualquer dia destes faço uma poção explosiva e ponho fim a esse Ministério, aí terei você só para mim!

Draco fez um bico enorme e voltou para o quarto. Harry riu-se, esse era seu loiro, mimado e egoísta. Terminou seu café e foi até o quarto. Encontrou o loiro amuado com os lençóis cobrindo-lhe a cabeça. Harry sorriu. Draco mais parecia uma criança fazendo birra.

Deitou-se a seu lado puxando o loiro para seus braços, lutando para descobrir seu rosto.

- Não seja tão difícil amor! Eu volto logo mais à tarde e aí vamos ao cinema, o que acha?

- É pode ser...

- Amor olha pra mim... – finalmente Harry achou o fim daquele lençol e pode encarar Draco. Tentou arrumar um pouco os cabelos bagunçados do loiro num carinho suave – Olha vou terminar alguns assuntos importantes e tiro uma licença, o que acha?

- Assuntos importantes? – Draco estava cada vez mais curioso.

- Sim, coisas... Do trabalho. Alguns casos que comecei, nada demais. Vamos lá, diz que está feliz!?

Draco apenas sorriu. Amoleceu. Harry sempre o amolecia. Então capturou os lábios do namorado com fúria e logo Harry estava perdido entre os lençóis de linho egípcio, escandalosamente grudado ao seu Slytherin e irremediavelmente atrasado para o trabalho...

oOo

_**Sexta-feira**_

Draco não sabia bem o que pensar sobre aquele mistério todo. Por várias vezes tentou discretamente dissuadir o namorado quanto ao jantar na mansão, mas Harry parecia amar a idéia de ir. O loiro estava cada vez mais curioso com aquilo. Mas, também estava magoado. Como Harry não se lembrava do aniversário deles? Tinha alguma coisa ali. E ele ia tentar descobrir. Ainda estava para nascer um Gryffindor que o enganaria... – _E quem era "ELA"? Potter não seria capaz de traí-lo com uma garota, seria?_ – Lembrou-se de sua mãe, das palavras dela sobre confiança e respeito, talvez ele devesse ouvir a voz da razão em lugar do seu ciúme... Suspirou profundamente, ele não entendia mais nada daquilo.

Levantou-se da cama, decidido a fazer um pouco de cada, dar razão à sua mãe e tentar acalmar o seu ciúme, sem estardalhaço dessa vez. Com um aceno de varinha vestiu-se, pegou a poção que lhe permitiria encontrar Harry, mais alguns fios de cabelo do moreno e saiu. Entrou em um café que ficava bem de frente ao Ministério o local tinha janelas amplas que permitia ver a cabine telefônica, entrada pouco usada do Ministério. Harry gostava de usá-la quando saía para a Londres trouxa. Draco sabia que ele gostava de caminhar até o Beco Diagonal pela manhã, antes de passar no ministério e de lá sair para suas investigações. Saudosismo... Coisas de Gryffindors.

Olhou de novo para o outro lado da rua. Se ele não aparecesse logo, usaria a poção. Mas não precisou. Não demorou muito, Harry saiu da cabine telefônica, com a tranqüilidade de quem fazia isso com certa frequência. Draco pagou a conta e na pressa derrubou o café nas suas vestes favoritas, ficando impaciente. Mas nada como um feitiço de limpeza para ver-se impecável novamente e começar a sua 'missão'... – pensou achando graça da situação. – ...Seguir Harry, bem de perto.

Ventava muito naquela manhã cinzenta e logo o vento levou o perfume inconfundível do loiro aos sentidos aguçados de auror de Harry, o fazendo sorrir. – Draco... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, continuando seu caminho como se não o tivesse percebido em seu encalço. Primeiro ficou com um pouco de raiva, mas depois sorriu novamente conformado, afinal Draco nunca mudaria. Era mais forte que ele, e Harry não queria mesmo que ele mudasse, gostava dele daquele jeito. Não tinha muita coisa que fazer naquele dia, o Ministério já resolvera as pendências e deixara o seu dia livre. Então podia dar a Draco o que ele queria, um dia emocionante bancando o detetive... Sua mente já maquinava o que fazer com seu perseguidor.

Mudou o caminho, um passeio pela Londres trouxa seria o suficiente para lhe dar uma boa lição. Resolveu visitar uma senhora que morava no subúrbio, local de difícil acesso. Foi para o metrô. Sabia que Draco detestava andar naquele trem lotado e trouxa. Na verdade estava com saudades da velha senhora, sua vizinha quando morou com os tios. Emma era um aborto, mas o ajudara várias vezes quando criança. Ainda se lembrava do caso dos dementadores que atacaram a si e ao primo, e de como ela fora ao seu 'julgamento' depor ao seu favor.

Chegar até o subúrbio fora uma aventura torturante para o Slytherin, que achava que aquilo tudo era um horror, o metrô, aquelas ruas imundas por onde Harry passava, um cenário que nunca tinha visto antes, crianças correndo, cães soltos... Parou lívido quando sentiu que pisou em algo mole e escorregadio. – _"Malditos trouxas! Não sabem o que é limpeza? E deixam seus animais soltos por aí, fazendo... Eca que nojo!"_

Quase perdeu Harry de vista enquanto se empenhava em um feitiço para limpar-se daquela nojeira. Depois se lembrou, não poderia fazer feitiços ali, estava na parte trouxa de Londres, e Harry poderia notar e descobri-lo. Viu quando ele entrou em uma casinha com um meigo jardim na frente. Era simples, pobre, Draco não sabia o que pensar, entrou silenciosamente passando pelo jardim e ladeou a casa se encaminhando para uma janela de onde vinham as vozes de Harry e de uma mulher, e... _Miados???_

Com a chuva dos últimos dias e a falta de calçamento na lateral da casa Draco escorregou no barro, caindo de costas na lama, arruinando sua capa preferida, temendo que eles tivessem ouvido o barulho e o descobrissem naquela situação vexatória. Ficou quieto ali no chão sob a janela, ouvindo Harry conversar com uma mulher, sua voz denunciava sua idade avançada e o teor da conversa uma forte amizade. Chutou-se mentalmente, já amaldiçoando a idéia de seguir o namorado naquela manhã.

Harry passou quase o dia todo na Londres trouxa, pois sabia que o loiro não faria nenhum feitiço. Draco por sua vez estava exausto, já tinha pisado em caca de cachorro, escorregado na lama e se estatelado no chão, prendido o pé em um buraco na calçada danificada, um carro tinha passado em uma poça o molhando com uma água suja e mal cheirosa. E para coroar seu dia ainda teve que se jogar em uma lixeira para não ser visto por Harry, mas a gota d'água mesmo foi se perder por aquelas ruelas e ser perseguido por um cão que fugira de uma das casas, quando Draco passou em frente. Quase foi pego pelo cão...

Depois disso o loiro desistiu e aparatou em seu apartamento, completamente sem fôlego pela fuga. Tinha dado a perseguição por encerrada. Foi correndo para o banheiro. Estava exausto e pretendia ficar ali pela próxima década. Não entendia bem o que Harry havia feito naquela manhã. Aquele era seu trabalho? Não era possível! Saiu do banho e se olhou no espelho. Tinha um corte superficial com um galo, onde um hematoma azulado já aparecia. Quando fugia do cão escorregou batendo a testa em uma árvore, um galho baixo, produzindo aquela prova de suas andanças atrás do moreno. Pegou sua varinha, fazendo um feitiço de cura, só notando a chegada de Harry quando ele apareceu logo atrás de si, quando o ferimento ainda diminuía até sumir de vez.

- O que houve amor machucou-se? – Harry poderia imaginar as probabilidades para aquele machucado, mas conteve o sorriso divertido, lançando o ar mais preocupado que tinha.

- Nada... Escorreguei no box, sob o chuveiro. – respondeu rispidamente o loiro.

- Cheguei mais cedo para ver se você quer jantar fora e depois poderíamos ir à boate.

- Bo-boate? Dançar?... Estamos comemorando algo especial? – perguntou o loiro já com esperanças de que Harry havia se lembrado do aniversário deles.

- Não, é que você vive me dizendo que eu não dou atenção a você e...

- Estava pensando em ficar por aqui... – Draco respirou fundo, estava exausto na verdade, e frustrado com a constatação de que Harry havia se esquecido de uma data tão importante. – só eu e você...

Harry sabia exatamente como seu loiro estava, mas resolveu insistir.

- Vamos lá! Eu sei que você gosta! Vista-se, quero ver você bem elegante, estarei pronto em um minuto! – Harry disse todo animado. Deu um selinho em Draco e se encaminhou para o banheiro se divertindo com a situação.

Draco suspirou, não poderia recusar. Ele adorava esse tipo de programa e jamais poderia justificar seu cansaço sem mentir a Harry. E mentir não mais, já tivera prejuízo suficiente com a última mentira, e não ia dar o braço a torcer, contando o que fizera, Harry não iria gostar. Resignado, respirou fundo e convocou suas roupas, se vestindo com o maior apuro.

A noite estava maravilhosa; o jantar fora excelente e a boate estava bem agitada. Harry vira os sinais de cansaço se acentuar em Draco desde quando chegaram à boate, e estavam ficando piores. Então teve compaixão pelo loiro e uma hora depois decidiu que ele já havia pagado todas as suas dívidas para consigo. Decidiu dar a noite por encerrada e voltarem para casa, para o descanso merecido do namorado.

oOo

Logo de manhãzinha, como combinado com Ronny, Pitty espatifava-se na janela do quarto deles, acordando a ambos.

- Não sei como essa coruja ainda não se matou! Mais uma dessas e eu mesmo encomendo a alma dela!!! – Draco acordou de mau humor.

- Não seja mau... – Harry levantou-se da cama, tirando a mensagem da pata da pequena coruja. – Tenho que ir amor... – Disse enquanto lia o pergaminho recebido.

- Onde? Hoje é sábado! Eles não sabem disso? Não tem calendário no Ministério?

- É muito importante, não tenho como me esquivar. – Harry falava enquanto ia se vestindo. – Tentarei me livrar disso o mais rápido possível, qualquer coisa vou de lá direto para a mansão logo mais à noite. Não se preocupe, farei o possível para não me atrasar!!! – Sentou-se na beirada da cama, aproximando-se dele, segurando-lhe o queixo numa carícia. – Até mais amor! Eu te amo! Nunca se esqueça disso...

Harry tomou os lábios do loiro em um beijo apaixonado e arrebatador, já vestido com seu uniforme. Saiu do quarto, se encaminhando para a lareira, deixando um Draco desolado para trás.

oOo

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_N.A. – Nandinhaaaaaaaaaaaa FELIZ DIA DAS MÃES! Parabéns também a todas as mães que porventura estejam lendo a fic. Beijos a todas._

_Bom, semana que vem é o último capítulo e talvez, TALVEZ, tenha um capítulo extra, atendendo ao pedido do leitor _Totosay de Cueca mostrando como eles começaram o namoro_. Beijos a todos._

_

* * *

_

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: _Freya Black (Eu também Amo ele! Manhoso e chantagista e ciumento... Um geminiano perfeito. Só um Leonino carinhoso e paciente como o Harry pra lidar com esse loiro tão temperamental.); Totosay de Cueca (Amo Draco de qualquer jeito, possessivo então é delicioso! Fico contente que esteja gostando, não fiz um capítulo dizendo como eles começaram o relacionamento, mas posso pensar a respeito, depende da Nanda que é a dona dessa fic. ^^ Se ela desejar posso escrever um capítulo extra.); LudMills _(Isso é delicioso, né? Esse jeitão dramaqueen dele. XD Pois é, o que o Amor não faz, a gente comete loucuras e tolera muita coisa. É uma pena, mas tudo tem que acabar em algum momento. Mas antes de acabar vai ter mais momentos quentes e emocionantes.); _SamaraKiss (Não chore! Prometo um final feliz e emocionante. ^.~ Descobriu o quanto era ciumenta, é? Samantha Tiger também é terapia...! XD. Atualização pronta pra semana que vem_.)._

Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a história.

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações.

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Co-autora: **Lady Anúbis

**Beta: **SEM BETA

**Casal: **Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy

**Tema musical:** A new day has come – Celine Dion

**Classificação: **NC-17

**Resumo: **Um relacionamento tem exigências claras, os dois envolvidos têm direitos e deveres iguais. Draco está para descobrir isso, do pior modo possível.

**Gênero:** Slash - Romance entre dois homens, **se não gosta não leia.**

**Disclaimer: **Estes personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, mas eu procuro me divertir o máximo com eles, principalmente com o Harry e o Draco, que são os meus preferidos.

**Dedicatória: **Presente para minha leitora e fã, Nanda W. Malfoy.

* * *

**Meus Direitos, Suas Obrigações**

**5ª Parte **

_**Sábado**_

Harry saiu da lareira no Ministério. Sabia que Draco estava desapontado, mas não queria que ele se decepcionasse se as coisas não saíssem como planejara. Estava ansioso, e podia se esperar qualquer coisa quando se lidava com o Ministério da Magia. Os papéis de soltura já estavam prontos, todas as assinaturas corretas, mas a liberação não saia. Era angustiante. Entrou em sua sala, Ronny e Hermione já estavam lá. Seus amigos leais nunca o abandonaram. Mandaram algumas corujas, corrigiram alguns documentos, pegaram novas assinaturas, maldita burocracia! Mas enfim deu tudo certo, estava tudo pronto.

Por volta das cinco da tarde Harry aguardava ansioso diante de uma das lareiras do Ministério, quando a viu sair, loira, alta, orgulhosa, imponente como sempre se lembrava dela. Finalmente 'ELA' havia chegado, estava tudo pronto para a última parte daquela história construída pedacinho por pedacinho por um longo tempo. Cumprimentou-a formalmente, beijando-lhe a mão com educação, e entraram em outra lareira, saindo no saguão da prisão, em Azkaban, com todas as permissões. Aguardou, enquanto ela entrava, indo dar a boa notícia ao prisioneiro, prepará-lo para o encontro consigo, quando tudo seria esclarecido, quando todas as condições seriam informadas. Finalmente estariam frente a frente, depois de todos aqueles anos, Harry seria sua escolta.

Harry entrou sozinho na sala, onde ele o aguardava já com as roupas limpas, vestes à altura de sua aristocracia. Finalmente eles se encontravam, sete anos depois. Houve um silêncio perturbador. Ele se voltou, no olhar a surpresa, rapidamente oculta pela máscara fria e controlada. Ambos se estudavam. Naqueles sete anos Harry não havia se mostrado, não queria alimentar falsas esperanças, caso seu pedido não fosse aceito. Mas precisou contar a ela, precisava da ajuda dela para reunir as provas e fazer sua petição ao Ministro e ao Conselho de Justiça.

- Você...! Nunca imaginei que fosse você o meu benfeitor. Harry Potter! Por quê? – foi o que perguntou ao rapaz a sua frente.

- Pelas razões incertas de um coração certo. – foi tudo o que Harry disse, o moreno tinha essa única certeza...

oOo

_**Mansão Malfoy – Noite de Sábado**_

Draco estava muito impaciente. Todos os convidados estavam no grande salão de banquete. Sua mãe não saía daquele quarto nunca e ele não sabia mais o que fazer para disfarçar sua frustração quando perguntavam de Harry. "O Ministério o mantém a ferros..." essa era a resposta que gostaria de dar. E a parte de ser somente os três? Sua mãe iria ouvir. E logo depois mataria 'Potter'!

Finalmente viu Narcisa aparecer imponente no alto da escada, acenando sutilmente para que ele subisse. Ele assentiu. Silenciosamente subiu as escadas e já ia reclamar quando sua mãe colocou as mãos delicadamente em seus lábios.

- No gabinete...

Ela apontou para o cômodo que tinha a porta entreaberta. Sua mãe a tinha selado quando Lucius fora para Azkaban. E agora, depois de sete anos, ela estava aberta. Caminhou hesitante pelo corredor até a porta, empurrando-a receoso. Um turbilhão de emoções o assaltava. A sala estava exatamente como Lucius a deixara... Como se lembrava dela. Iluminada com a luz suave do abajur sobre a escrivaninha que realçava a silueta junto à janela, reluzindo nos cabelos e nos olhos claros do homem nas sombras. Draco sentiu suas pernas bambas sob aquele olhar. Chegou mais perto.

- Pai... – Sussurrou inseguro.

- Draco... – O homem deu alguns passos a frente, ficando totalmente exposto à luz.

O homem o encarava, como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Lucius não sabia exatamente o que sete anos haviam feito com o amor de seu filho, mas deu mais um passo em direção a Draco, vasculhando profundamente os olhos tão semelhantes aos seus. Sempre fora tão formal com ele, e agora tinha uma emoção tão pungente dentro de si, naquele momento só o que queria era abraçá-lo, aconchegá-lo ao seu peito, mas não tinha certeza do que o rapaz desejava. Pela porta entreaberta Harry e Narcisa assistiam a cena daquele encontro emocionante.

- Mas... Como...? – Perguntou baixinho, hesitante, olhando nos olhos prateados como os seus.

- Pelas razões incertas de um coração certo... – Sussurrou aproximando-se mais do filho. – Foi isso o que me disseram hoje, quando fui solto. Antes de me escoltarem até aqui, para que eu cumpra o restante da minha pena em prisão domiciliar.

Os dois estavam tão próximos, separados por alguns centímetros apenas, sem saber ao certo o que fazer com o que estavam sentindo. Draco sentia receio em satisfazer o desejo secreto de abraçar o pai, por todas as convenções impostas desde cedo pela sua educação severa. Lucius via o impulso emocional nos olhos brilhantes do filho, percebia nele a emoção engasgada, notou que ele vacilava. Segurou-lhe pelos ombros, apertando com força, e vendo uma lágrima escapar-lhe dos olhos, puxou-o para si e o abraçou.

Nada preparou Draco para aquele momento. Era a segunda vez que ele abraçava o pai, a primeira foi no dia em que a guerra acabara no meio de toda aquela euforia do lado vencedor. Era bom, era quente. Não soube por quanto tempo ficaram ali abraçados fortemente. Então Lucius olhou para a porta e, sorriu.

- Sei que estão aí! Por que não se juntam a nós? – A voz de Lucius se elevou levemente alterada, sem se afastar do filho que ainda o apertava.

Draco levantou a cabeça, se surpreendendo ao ver a mãe à porta, mais surpreso ainda ficou ao ver Harry entrando com Narcisa no gabinete. Ainda tinha a garganta embargada. Ambos tinham as expressões comovidas pela cena emocionante daquele encontro, e foram pegos de surpresa pelas palavras de Lucius.

- Obrigado mais uma vez Potter, eu soube de seu empenho para me livrar das acusações durante todos esses anos, Narcisa já me colocou ao par de tudo. – disse Lúcius sinceramente, soltando o filho e estendendo a mão para o moreno, o movimento mostrando os pulsos adornados com os braceletes dourados.

- Vo-você...! – Draco olhou para a cena mais improvável que poderia sonhar, um aperto de mão entre seu pai e Harry Potter. Deu um passo em direção ao moreno, no rosto perturbado um sorriso se insinuava.

- Feliz aniversário amor...! – Abriu os braços, os olhos calorosos transmitindo todo seu amor.

- Harry...! – Draco o abraçou, com força, demonstrando a ele toda a sua emoção, sua felicidade, todas as dúvidas se dissipando de vez. Esse era realmente o homem da sua vida. O seu Gryffindor passional e heróico. Sua escolha. Seu Harry.

- Não é de bom tom deixar os convidados sozinhos... – A voz feminina soou logo ao lado deles. – Vocês terão a vida inteira para estarem juntos.

- Tem razão mãe... – Draco tentou se recompor. – Todos estavam perguntando pelo Harry...

- Vocês são a alma da festa de hoje, espero que aproveitem o banquete, vocês merecem...

- Hoje é realmente um dia especial para todos nós. – Harry diz olhando enlevado para Draco.

- Graças a você Potter. Serei eternamente grata por isso. – disse Narcisa acariciando discretamente o ombro do marido.

- Quem ainda está em dívida com você sou eu Narcisa. Você não me deve nada. – Disse Harry, voltando os olhos para o loiro entre seus braços. – Vocês merecem toda minha gratidão.

- Vão, seus convidados os esperam. – disse Lucius colocando o braço na cintura de Narcisa.

- O senhor não vem? Mas... – Draco estava incerto, não queria se separar do pai naquele momento.

- Melhor não. A noite é toda de vocês. Quem sabe podemos passar o dia todo juntos amanhã?

- Então quero que sejam os primeiros a saber. – Harry fez uma pausa retirando do bolso duas alianças, olhando firmemente para Draco, com os olhos já brilhantes pela emoção. – Quer casar comigo? Ser meu para todo o sempre?

- Eu... Eu... Harry...! Não há ninguém no mundo que pudesse estar ao meu lado além de você!

Harry colocou uma aliança no dedo fino de Draco e o loiro repetiu o gesto com Harry. Houve um profundo silêncio. Os olhos de Harry perdidos nos olhos prateados. E para Draco não havia mais nada além das esmeraldas que o fitavam. Agora certamente sabia o que era amor, agora poderia responder a sua mãe. Ele amava Harry com cada centímetro de seu corpo.

Ao lado Lucius e Narcisa assistiam a cena de amor, podiam ler nos olhos dos rapazes o sentimento profundo que nutriam um pelo outro. Lucius agora compreendia perfeitamente as palavras de Harry: "Razões incertas de um coração certo". Coração certo de quem amava seu filho profundamente, além de toda e qualquer razão, colocando todo prestígio de seu nome e sua carreira à disposição para tirá-lo de Azkaban. Draco vinha em primeiro lugar para ele.

Pensando racionalmente... Harry tinha prestígio, fama, poder e a família Potter tinha tradição... Não havia motivos para ser contra aquela união a não ser o preconceito, e já estava cheio disso. Não teriam herdeiros de sangue, é verdade, mas não poderia exigir isso de Draco. Já cometera loucuras demais, que exigiram um preço alto demais, tão alto que quase custara a vida de seu filho e de sua companheira, do seu amor. Seu filho merecia ser feliz, e a felicidade estava ali ao alcance de seu abraço. Pensando bem, achava que isso era mais do que suficiente. Então, apenas apertou mais o braço em torno de sua esposa, sentindo-a apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro, as mãos dela em suas costas e em seu peito, numa carícia suave, saboreando a sensação de estar com sua família, em casa novamente.

oOo

Pararam no alto da escada e todas as pessoas ficaram em silêncio, Harry com certeza tinha um pronunciamento.

- Boa noite a todos. Agradeço por terem aceitado meu convite. Todos sabem que eu e Malfoy vivemos juntos...

- E permanecem vivos! – algum engraçadinho gritou cortando a fala de Harry.

- Yeahhh! Uma façanha! – Esse foi Fred com certeza...

As interrupções fizeram o moreno rir e apertar a mão do loiro ao seu lado que sorria meio tímido e levemente corado.

- Bem vivos e apaixonados. – Ouviram-se assobios, pelo salão. – Hoje é um dia muito especial para todos nós, para mim e para ele... Acabei de pedir que ele se casasse comigo e graças a Merlin ele aceitou. – Mais alguns assobios e alguns risinhos baixos. – Estou diante de todos os meus amigos e do amor da minha vida, para tornar o pedido oficial. – Levantou as mãos enlaçadas, mostrando a aliança no dedo de Draco, deixando o loiro completamente escarlate com esse gesto. Selou seu pequeno discurso com um beijo arrebatador que deixou Draco sem fôlego.

Harry e Draco desceram ao salão de mãos dadas, sob as palmas e os assobios, tapinhas nas costas e apertos de mão, o relacionamento de ambos não era segredo para ninguém ali, tão pouco o fato da soltura de Lucius. E quem ainda não sabia, saberia em breve, pois Rita Skeeter com certeza logo estaria contando a história, do jeito maldoso e distorcido dela. Harry podia até ver a manchete de primeira página no Profeta Diário: "Solto um dos bruxos mais perigosos depois daquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear". Nada daquilo era verdade, mas iria provocar o falatório e as fofocas populares.

O banquete foi servido com o requinte dos Malfoy, mas transcorreu com a alegria de amigos que viveram um inferno juntos e saíram dele ainda mais unidos e fortalecidos. Convidados ilustres como o Ministro da Magia dividiam a mesma grande mesa com os Weasleys, amigos de uma vida inteira, ex-alunos Gryffindors ao lado dos Slytherins.

Draco estava feliz finalmente, toda a sua insegurança havia desaparecido depois daquele pedido. Era todo sorrisos, até mesmo para os Weasleys, os Granger e os Longboton. Eram amigos do seu Harry, tratavam a si com consideração e respeito, o mínimo que podia fazer era retribuir, sabia que cada um deles havia colaborado para que sua família estivesse junta novamente, e tudo isso apenas pela amizade. Mas foi com alívio que viu o ultimo convidado entrar na lareira. Seus pais não apareceram, mas todos entenderam a reclusão do casal e haveria muito tempo para compensar a ausência de sete anos do seu pai, que lhe parecia muito diferente daquele austero e frio homem que sempre conhecera.

- Feliz? – Harry perguntou enlaçando-o pela cintura e pousando sua testa na dele.

Draco apenas suspirou e tomou os lábios do moreno com avidez, tirando-lhe o fôlego.

- H-hey... Calma... Estamos na casa dos seus pais...

- Então vamos rápido para casa, não vejo a hora de tirar você de dentro desse traje formal. – disse muito sexy sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Estava pensando...

- Pensando em uma hora dessas? Harry...

Harry calou-o com um longo beijo, o abraçando pela cintura, depois fez uma proposta muito tentadora.

- Já que vamos passar o domingo aqui, por que voltar para casa? Com certeza deve ter um quarto, um cantinho, um armário de vassouras... Só pra nós...

- Já entendi, eu ainda tenho o meu quarto, cama não é tão grande quanto a nossa, mas dá-se um jeito... – Tirou a varinha do bolso interno do smoking, fazendo um movimento floreado com ela. – Tenho certeza de que seremos bem vindos esta noite na mansão. – Puxou o laço da gravata, segurando nela, dando um leve puxão. – Vem 'meu leão'.

- Bem... Já que você gostou da idéia... – Sorriu maroto. – Preparei outro lugar para nós!

- Huuummmm... Você está cheio de surpresas hoje... – Apoiou o corpo manhosamente no peito do moreno, ainda segurando na gravata desfeita. – Espero que não seja o armário de vassouras, amor...

- Não confia em mim, gatinho? – Enlaçou a cintura dele, o guiando pelas escadas acima.

- Claro que confio! – Apoiou-se totalmente nele, sem largar a gravata, deixando-se levar.

Harry o conduziu pelo corredor da ala leste da mansão, até um dos quartos previamente preparado durante aquela semana. Assim que a porta se abriu uma melodia se espalhou pelo ambiente. Velas aromáticas flutuavam, iluminando suavemente. Lençóis negros de linho egípcio, arrumados com esmero, cobriam a cama no centro do quarto. Vasos de cristal ostentavam ramalhetes de rosas vermelhas espalhados sobre os móveis, ladeando a porta dupla do terraço que se abria para o roseiral e na mesa dos noivos, fartamente provida de champanhe, alguns salgados e petit-fours para agradar ao paladar dos amantes naquela noite especial.

- Minha mãe... – Sussurrou Draco, notando cada detalhe e sorrindo ao ver a mesa e as rosas, reconhecendo o toque delicado de sua mãe ali.

- Sim... Narcisa me ajudou muito...

- Foi uma semana movimentada, ao que me parece sua agenda esteve lotada, hum? – Sussurrava, puxando a gravata e a retirando do colarinho. – E eu te dei muuuito trabalho...

- Huuuummmm... – Gemeu sentindo a gravata deslizar do seu pescoço.– Nenhum trabalho que não me desse muuuuito prazer em cumpri-lo eficientemente... – Estremeceu com os dedos gelados entre a camisa de seda e a sua pele, desabotoando botão por botão numa lentidão torturante.

- Meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante! – Falou junto à orelha do moreno, mordendo-lhe o pescoço, as mãos frias percorrendo a pele arrepiada, deslizando sob a camisa branca, tirando-a dos ombros largos, caindo sobre os braços, ainda presa pelos punhos que o seguravam na cintura, e pelo cós da calça social ainda fechada.

O riso baixo e divertido vibrou sob os lábios finos e vermelhos, terminando num gemido dolorido e excitado, com o aperto dos dentes brancos do loiro sobre a sua pele.

- Eu estou mais... Aaahhhhmmmm... – Os dedos entraram pelo cós da calça... – Mais para o sapo... Aaahhh... – ...chegando ao botão e zíper, desabotoando-os e deixando a roupa escorregar até o chão, desnudando o loiro da cintura para baixo, acariciando-lhe as coxas. – Apaixonado pelo prínce... Ahn... Príncipe...

Aquelas palavras fizeram Draco parar por um instante, enlaçando o pescoço dele com seus braços, levantando os olhos para encarar o seu amor, os olhos verdes brilhando de paixão para si.

- Um sapo não teria a coragem do meu leão, não teria vindo numa vassoura veloz para me resgatar da morte... – As palavras tiveram um tom emocionado, antes do beijo.

Harry o beijava com ardor, apertando sua cintura, a mão direita descendo para a coxa, puxando-a para cima e apoiando em seu quadril, insinuando um enlace prontamente obedecido por Draco que deu o impulso e cruzou as pernas em torno do quadril do moreno. Segurou o corpo delgado grudado ao seu, partindo o beijo já sem fôlego e passando a aliciar o pescoço que se inclinava mais ainda, dando acesso aos seus lábios e sua língua. Deu alguns passos para frente, encostando o joelho na cama e deixando que os seus corpos caíssem nela, seu corpo por cima do dele, mordendo de leve a clavícula, olhando o rosto em êxtase, de olhos fechados, a pausa fazendo o loiro abrir os olhos e encontrar os seus.

- Eu teria feito isso por qualquer pessoa... – Mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior vermelho e inchado dos seus beijos. – Por que não faria pelo meu grande amor...? – Desceu os beijos pela garganta, afastando o colarinho da camisa, lambendo rente ao tecido.

- Huuummmm... Harry...

- Ssshhhh... Eu já... Te amava... Mesmo não entendendo... O que eu sentia... – Espalhava beijinhos no pescoço e na pequena parte da pele que aparecia pelo colarinho aberto, entremeando o que dizia.

- Eu te amo Harryyy... – Draco sussurrou, sentindo o desejo crescer a cada toque dele, apertando-o entre as coxas, abrindo os botões da sua camisa, convidando os lábios dele a tocarem seu peito

- Meu coração... Gritava que eu tinha... Que te salvar. – Segurou o biquinho do mamilo com os dentes, puxando-o e deixando escapar, ouvindo um gemido mais alto. – ...Mesmo que morresse tentando...

- Aaahhhhh... – Soltou a voz, sentindo-se estremecer de tesão, o membro pulsando dentro da boxer, sentindo o tecido sedoso da calça do moreno em contato com suas coxas nuas. Suas mãos desceram até o botão, abrindo-o afoito, descendo o zíper ansioso por senti-lo mais intensamente, empurrando o tecido leve com os pés, até livrá-lo dele. – Então... huuummm... Me salva... Me... Me salva de novo! – Enfiou as mãos por dentro da boxer dele, sentindo aquela boca indecente sugando seu mamilo, deixando-o desesperado por mais contato. Foi descendo o tecido, acariciando a pele nua do quadril, quente, esfregando os membros, mesmo com o seu ainda preso. – Me ama!

Harry abriu ainda mais as pernas dele, soltando-as de si, tirando a boxer branca no loiro, tocando-o com mais deleite, descendo mais os beijos e mordidas pela pele arrepiada, sentindo o desespero do desejo e da paixão que tomava o corpo do seu amante, ao dedos finos entremeando nos seus cabelos, puxando-os, não deixando que fosse adiante, trazendo-o para cima, fazendo com que se deitasse sobre ele.

- Vem, me ama agora... – Mordeu o queixo do moreno, e a garganta, o coração batendo forte, quase saindo pela boca, do mesmo jeito que na primeira vez que se amaram.

O corpo de Draco se roçava no dele, ardente, sentindo os toques dele, das mãos e da boca, o quadril dele acompanhando o movimento do seu, mas vendo-o hesitar, a mão forte alisando sua virilha e tateando suas nádegas, acariciando entre elas. Puxou-o mais, sentindo-se pegando fogo, encantado com o carinho e cuidado, mas interrompendo-o, envolvendo-o com as pernas, desejando senti-lo em si.

- Mas... Vai te... Machucar... Amor... – A voz grave sussurrou na penumbra, entrecortada, resfolegando com o coração acelerado, sentindo que ele o puxava com as coxas, exigindo que se acomodasse melhor sobre ele, apoiando-se no cotovelo e olhando o rosto transtornado.

- Não... Não vai... Huuummm... – Gemeu sentindo o membro teso roçar em si. – Você nunca... Faria isso, vem! Agora... Aaahhhmmmm... – meneou o quadril, tentando encaixar o corpo no dele. – Eu quero... Me ama agora...

Harry segurou-o pela coxa, imobilizando-o por um momento, posicionando-se e investindo com seu corpo, o tomando para si, sentindo o calor do interior do corpo sob o seu, ouvindo o gemido dolorido e parando por um instante, antes de arremeter mais uma vez e preenchê-lo por completo, ouvindo os gemidos soarem ainda mais alto, sem que ele conseguisse contê-los.

- Te amo... – Sussurrou junto ao ombro suado, tenso, beijando-lhe o rosto, buscando-lhe a boca, invadindo-a, sentindo o corpo sob o seu mover-se, o incentivando a ir em frente, gemendo dentro do beijo, apertando-se contra si.

Seu corpo mexia-se quase que só por instinto, buscando o prazer dele, o seu prazer, guiando-se pelos gemidos extasiados, pelos movimentos que ele fazia acompanhando os seus, pelo modo como as unhas dele se cravavam nas suas costas, como a voz dele, manhosa, pedia por mais, a cada arremetida mais forte ou mais funda, até o grito alto de prazer encher o quarto. Arrepiou-se por inteiro, seu corpo se tensionando com a carga enorme de prazer, o corpo sob o seu se arqueando perigosamente, o peito dele se esfregando no seu, levando-o ao limite, ao limiar do êxtase.

- Vem... Vem Harry... Ahhhh... Eu não posso... Não agüento... – Arqueou o corpo, apertando mais as coxas em torno do quadril, se derramando em golfadas quentes entre os corpos que se roçavam. – HARRYYYYY HUUUUMMMMM...

Levando Harry ao ápice, sentindo o corpo se fechando sobe o seu, massageando, como se o puxasse ainda mais para ele, prendendo-o no seu interior, como se o absorvesse por inteiro, o enlouquecendo de prazer.

- Draco... Aaahhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm... – Beijou-o com sofreguidão, preenchendo seu interior com seu gozo, seu corpo continuando a tomá-lo com fúria, prolongando aquela loucura deliciosa, até que não pode mais, o ritmo foi diminuindo, seu corpo pesando sobre ele. Suspirou profundamente, beijando-lhe o ombro, sua mão buscando a dele com carinho.

Draco adorava aquele momento, quando o sentia ainda em si, o peso dele o envolvendo, os beijos e as mãos enlaçadas com aquele carinho que só o seu Harry tinha. Com aquele amor que o aquecia, o dominava, o fazia feliz.

- Eu te amo, Harry, com todo meu coração... - Disse baixinho fazendo um carinho suave nos cabelos negros, sentindo a mão enlaçada na sua se fechar mais forte, a voz grave responder a sua com emoção. Foi pouco mais que um sussurro, mas ele sabia o quanto fazia seu moreno feliz quando dizia.

- Eu também, meu gatinho... Eu também te amo com toda minha alma.

E Draco não conseguiria dizer mais nada... Só amar aquele gryffindor maluco que tinha em seus braços, e que o abraçava com a mesma paixão todos os dias, sempre que estavam juntos.

oOo

_**Dois meses depois...**_

Preparar um casamento, não foi tarefa fácil. Depois de muito discutirem com Narcisa, que queria algo suntuoso. 'Afinal', dizia ela, 'vou casar meu filho único'. Então quando chegaram a um consenso, Draco surpreendeu a todos com a seguinte proposta, olhando firme para Harry.

- Além de todo ritual... Quero fazer com que o elo mágico seja um voto perpetuo.

- Filho... Sabe o que está dizendo? – perguntou Lúcius com olhar penetrante, tentando ler os olhos do filho.

- Sei pai. – Disse desviando o olhar... – Sei muito bem o que quero. – ...Voltando os olhos novamente a Harry. – E você? Sabe o que quer? – Draco tinha um arremedo de sorriso provocante nos lábios finos.

- Sempre soube. – Foi a resposta firme de Harry Potter.

oOo

A cerimônia foi intima; os noivos, o casal Malfoy, Ronny e Hermione como padrinhos de Harry, os Weasleys, os amigos de Draco, Blaise e Pansy como padrinhos de Draco, o próprio Ministro da Magia que fez questão de presidir a cerimônia. A imprensa é claro não foi avisada, mas acabaram descobrindo e se acotovelavam nos portões da mansão.

Era fim de tarde e a primavera explodia nos jardins da mansão à luz de um maravilhoso pôr-do-sol. A cerimônia foi no jardim de rosas, o local mais perfeito da propriedade, uma enorme tenda de seda toda iluminada por lanternas mágicas, armada em frente a uma fonte acomodava o altar, os convidados e o bufe. Os aromas das flores do fim de tarde envolviam os presentes à cerimônia.

- Estamos aqui reunidos para oficializar e testemunhar a união dessas almas gêmeas. Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Com um elo mágico vem também direitos e deveres. Os dois são responsáveis pela felicidade que a vida a dois pede. Estejam cientes que dias difíceis poderão cair como uma sombra sobre essa união e nesses momentos, só a luz do amor de vocês poderá afastar as nuvens negras e trazer de volta o sol. Desejo que esse amor que os envolve se fortaleça a cada dia.

- Agora segurem no braço esquerdo um do outro e façam seus votos...

- Eu, Harry Potter, prometo te amar por toda a eternidade. Que da minha boca não saia nenhuma palavra que não possa ser perdoada. Que meus ouvidos estejam sempre prontos a te ouvir. Que meu amor seja um escudo forte, para afastar os dias nublados que eu não conseguir evitar. E que seja quente e iluminado para nos acolher quando a tempestade passar.

- Eu, Draco Malfoy, prometo te amar por toda a eternidade. Confiar e te respeitar sempre. Estar presente todos os dias da sua vida. Ter sempre uma palavra doce para seus ouvidos. Ser seu porto seguro nos dias ruins, seu companheiro nos dias alegres.

- Suas magias vão se reconhecer, tornando-se um elo de amor e poder que os acompanharão para sempre.

Assim que as palavras foram pronunciadas uma energia vital correu pelas veias de ambos e Harry reconheceu Draco em si, e este por sua vez sentiu a magia de Harry percorrendo cada fibra de seu corpo. Então o Ministro se afastou, Lucius e Narcisa e o casal Weasley como representantes da família de Harry se aproximaram para a cerimônia do voto perpétuo. Havia chegado a hora. Os homens no meio, diante do casal, as mulheres ao lado dos maridos com as varinhas estendidas, tocando os braços dos rapazes. Logo finos fios brancos e fluorescentes envolveram os braços de ambos.

- Draco Malfoy... – Lucius começa o feitiço. – Jura ser fiel, amar, respeitar e proteger Harry Potter em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, com a sua vida se necessário for?

- Juro...

- Harry Potter... – Artur Weasley fala a sua parte do feitiço. Jura ser fiel, amar, respeitar e proteger Draco Malfoy em qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, com a sua vida se necessário for?

- Eu juro...

O elo foi firmado e o quase transe em que ambos se encontravam foi quebrado. Deixando um sorriso doce nos lábios de ambos. Os véus da noite finalmente tomaram conta dos jardins. Música, risos, palmas acompanhadas de vivas e felicitações foram ouvidas naquele momento à volta deles, quando Harry puxou Draco para um abraço apertado e um longo beijo. Agora sabiam, tinham certeza, que seus direitos e suas obrigações um para com o outro eram reais, mais palpáveis, e teriam direito a todos os percalços e alegrias de seu amor por todo o sempre.

Fim

* * *

**N.A.** - Bem, acabou. Este é o último capítulo, nós adoramos escrever e esperamos que a presenteada tenha gostado do final. Mas atendendo ao pedido de um leitor aqui do , Totosay de Cueca onde também posto minhas fics, talvez, digo TALVEZ mesmo, nós escrevamos um capítulo extra, mostrando como eles começaram o namoro. Porém isso não tem uma data marcada, vai fugir do esquema de um capítulo por semana. Quando posto uma fic ela já está completa, por isso posso colocar um capítulo on line regularmente, mas do capítulo extra não tem nada escrito, então não podemos prometer nada. Beijos a todos.

* * *

**Muito obrigada** a todos que além de ler deixaram reviews: LudMills (Eu adooooro fazer o Draquinho se ferrar por causa do ciúme exagerado dele. Quem mandou seguir o Harry? E eu não sou má... Terminei pertinho do jantar, por que depois do jantar tinha cenas mais quentes e deliciosas. XD Você não achou? Acabou, mas como eu disse acima, vou pensar com carinho.); SamaraKiss (Eu acho que Narcisa É super protetora, afinal Draco é filho único, carrega todas as expectativas dos pais e todas as obrigações e direitos de único herdeiro. O Draco amou a surpresa, e você?); Totosay de Cueca (Ele teve foi sorte... Queria ver se o cachorro tivesse pegado ele e dado uma mordida no bumbunzinho lindo dele... hahahaha E o Harry não foi ruim, ele não podia deixar o loiro desconfiar, e aproveitou pra fazer uma vingança pequenininha. E você deve ter visto ali em cima o que eu disse, que prometo pensar no capítulo extra.); dandi- winchester (Agora você já sabe os segredos e as surpresas que o Harry reservou pro Draco. Eu sou boazinha, não sou? Faço o loiro sofrer e depois eu dou uma bela recompensa! Valeu a pena todo sofrimento para ver o pai fora de Azkaban, ser pedido em casamento de um jeito tão romântico. A celebração do casamento foi um bônus...).

Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que tenham se divertido acompanhando a história. Até a próxima!

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**


End file.
